My Beloved Yandere
by Aki Minami
Summary: AKB48 fanfic. (MaYuki pairing/ Mayu x Yuki) My mind began to wander to a certain person I hold dear. The thoughts of wanting to see her. To talk to her. To go back to the way things use to be but we can't anymore. You say I'm yours but am I really? I wonder when had your love for me became too destructive in nature...
1. The Cyborg

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. The Mayu x Yuki pairing had somehow caught my interest so I thought about writing a story for once. It was quite embarrassing writing this, I'm still considering if it should be a two-shot or three-shot piece. I hope, you, the readers would enjoy the story I've written for you. Please note english is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistake. =_=;

NOTE: I have posted this story in AKB48 Fanfics forum a few days prior to now. My friend suggested I post my story on here too.

* * *

**My Beloved Yandere**

Part 1. The Cyborg.

I sighed. Jurina said she would be right back in taking out the trash but that was over 30 minutes ago. To pass the time, I continue to idly draw in my sketchbook but that has become somewhat futile. My mind began to wander to a certain person I hold dear. The thoughts of wanting to see her. To talk to her. To go back to the way things use to be but we can't anymore.

"You're drawing her again. Why don't you ask her out?" a soft voice called out.

Startled, I looked up to see Matsui Rena sitting across from me with a melon pan in her hand. Rena's a second year, so she's a year older than me and one of the _eight royalties_ at our school nicknamed _Gekikara-ojousama_. Her nickname was derived from her ojousama like appearance and the fact that she can eat spicy food at a abnormal spiciness.

The eight royalties, are the the children belonging to the top eight families who contribute large amount of donations to the academy. You can say they are our own version of a school idol. Them being the Maeda's, Oshima's, Shinoda's, Kashiwagi's, Matsui's, Kojima's, Itano's and the Miyazawa's family.

Despite being very popular, it wasn't unusual to see Rena here in my classroom. She is well known for skipping practice just to see Jurina.

Matsui Jurina, is my best friend and Rena's girlfriend of 3 years. Having no blood relation to Rena herself, the WMatsui couple are always joint at the hip 24/7. During Rena's 1st year, this fact cause many of her's fans especially the boys to despair when they had found out she was taken. To make matter worse, many thought Jurina was Rena's little sister and try flirting with her. All I can say is Rena can be pretty scary when she's jealous and mad. I guess this can be another reason for her Gekikara nickname.

Jurina is very mature for her age but at times her abundance amount of energy can get us into a lot of trouble. Not to mention half of those time I end up on the receiving end of paying the price for her pranks when we were younger. Thankfully God seem to pity me by sending Rena as the right person to tame this energetic kissing monster. I mean Jurina is cool and all but sometimes she acts too much like a_ puppy!_ Was her past life a dog or something?

Rena's parents were quite surprise by how smart and capable Jurina was for a girl her age when they met. Despite her family background being similar to mine, the Matsui's felt Jurina would always make Rena happy that they wanted her in the family as soon as possible. As a result, they force Jurina into attending the same school as Rena, which led to Jurina dragging me into her mess. Rich people can be scary at times…..

"What are you doing here Rena don't you have archery practice today?" I asked while taking off my headphones and hanging them around my neck, giving her my full attention.

"Practice was cancelled for today. Yuki got irritated today due to the large amount of fans and admires coming into the clubroom. There's mountains of chocolates and love letters for Yuki, that we didn't know what to do with it. So I left Yuki before her black side came out again. Plus~ I wanted to see Jurina before you guys head off to work. I figure I will become one of Jurina's patron today."

Ah…I forgot today was Valentine's Day and knowing Mariko, she must have plan an outrageous event just for today. But still I pity the poor souls who have to face Yuki's wrath, Rena can be pretty heartless for not saving them. It's seem Sae and Rena are the only one who can calm down Yuki when she's in black mode, well if worse comes to worse we still have the "Ace" to stop her…...

"Well sorry to disappoint you but Jurina is on duty today. She went to take out the trash so she will be here in a few minutes I think..."

"Hmmmmm…..ok then." Rena spoke as she proceed to eat her melon pan. Not caring to answer her earlier question, I proceed to put my headphones back on but halted when she repeated it again.

"I saw you drawing her earlier…why don't you ask her out? You do like her don't you? And today's Valentine's Day, it's lonely to spend it all by yourself..." Rena trailed off.

Earlier!? How long has she been here with out me noticing? Was I that lost in my thoughts for her to see my every action? And why does everyone keep telling me this? Better yet how does Rena even know I like her!? Did Jurina tell her!? Too many emotions and question ran through my head yet I manage keep my face as emotionless as possible.

"Jurina wasn't the one who told me it was you. I can still read you like a book, we aren't friends for nothing. While, Yuki has been my best friend since the start of primary and I think you should ask out, you seem like her type. Weren't you guys also childhood friends or something from what Jurina told me?"

It's true Yuki and I were childhood friends but that was a long time ago. Back then, my parents would always bring me along whenever they went to visit the Kashiwagi's household. Seeing how our mothers were related to one another, they wanted their only child to have a playmate while our fathers had a different motive. Sometimes I think they were kind of silly, especially my uncle for coming up with the idea that I would be the one to marry Yuki when we grew up. This was due to the fact my dad had saved Mr. Kashiwagi's life once and felt like he owe him. But my dad was a humble man and decline stating how he was only doing the right thing; from then on they had become the best of friends.

The night my mother found out she was pregnant with me, our fathers went out to celebrate, that's when my uncle proposed the idea of the engagement. You would think any normal person would have waited until my gender was decided but _nooo,_ he didn't care seeing how it wouldn't have matter. Man, the Kashiwagi's sure are pushy and reckless at times, I mean wouldn't they need Yuki to produce a heir or have someone from the same social background to take over the multimillion company, Kashiwagi Corp. when uncle retires?

Anyway back to the point, I do like Yuki, its just there're a few circumstances preventing me to be with her. Despite our parents being good friends with one another, my family isn't exactly well off and with them passing away I decided to live independently on my own at the orphanage. I didn't want to become a burden to the Kashiwagi's or anyone else for that matter. When I had left, my uncle had stated I was indeed father's daughter and I was always welcome to come back. He even stated Yuki would've also been happy if I had stay, but I knew the part was a lie. My uncle didn't know my relationship with Yuki had turned sour, another reason for me leaving the Kashiwagi's household.

During the times I had played with Yuki, she had always been the kind and loving cousin to me until a certain incident occurred, I couldn't keep my promise that day and ended up getting hurt in the process. During my stay at the hospital, Yuki never once visited me, she must have been mad at me. Shortly after my discharge, my parent were caught up in a car accident. The funeral was held within the week of their deaths and the next morning I had left for the orphanage. During that time frame, I had only talk to Yuki once, when she gave me her condolences at the funeral. But there was a look in her eyes that I couldn't decipher at the time….

In the 6 years of living at the orphanage, I had only exchange a few simply pleasantries with my uncle during my visits. Those visit would only occur when I knew Yuki was away from the house during a school outings or at a sleepover.

Upon entering the first term, I found out Yuki had changed. Everyone said she grew up to be a cold and black-hearted person. Here at school, Yuki was infamous for being known as the _Black Queen of AKB Academy_. Yuki would only display her kind side to her parents, Rena and Sae. To the teachers and student body, she put up a innocent facade portraying the perfect role model befitting that of the Student Council Vice-President and the Captain of the Archery Club. Her selfish desire would often but not always cause her black side to come out. Many would steer clear when she's aggressive and violent. It would seem almost no one within the academy can stop her selfish desire, but there are, its just they aren't with her 24/7 so we tend to hear stories about the next victim…sometime I feel uncle and aunty had spoiled Yuki too much causing her to go on a rampage. Despite how Yuki would act, she still have so many admires, from boys and girls alike due to her elegant beauty or maybe it's just cause she's the princess type.

From the moment I had enter the academy, I decided to steer clear and far away from Yuki as possible. There were a few occasion where our paths cross but it would always end up a bit painful for me to bear. I wonder if Yuki's bi-polar or something. If we were ever alone, she would just mutter a simple greeting and quickly leave as if she's embarrass to be in the same room; other times her black aura would flare up when she stop by the cafe to visit Sae. That glare was always directed towards my direction…..do you hate me that much Yuki? Your eyes were screaming murder at me…

As my feelings for her kept on growing I decided to keep it bottle in not telling a soul. Yet, my close friends were able to figure out my love for Yuki and kept on pestering me to confess. But I knew I didn't have a chance. Yuki would always rejects every confession and burned every love letters. It would seem she's waiting for the right person to confess to her. Why haven't you cancelled our engagement yet? You like Sae, don't you, Yuki?

Looking back up at Rena, I gave her a simple no to her question.

"Why not?"

"Doesn't she's like the Genking?" I replied quickly, wishing this to end.

"Really!? Does it seem like that to you?"

Now I was looking at Rena as if she's crazy. She had the look of knowing something I didn't, but still, how can she be that dense? Isn't she best friend with Yuki and Sae since the beginning of primary school? How did she miss Sae constant flirting and the blushes Yuki gives to each another?

I sighed and face palmed myself mentally. This conversation is going nowhere. Right now I need a new form of distraction, and what would you know the door slam open revealing the person who cause this conversation to happen walking in. Yes, I'm blaming Jurina for my mental stress right now. Damn you for being late!

"Mayuyu~ I'm finished do you wan….Eh! What are you doing here Rena-chan? Don't tell me you are skipping practice again."

"Practice was cancelled so I came to see you~."

"Really!? I'm so happy! So what were you guys up to before I came?"

"Ah, I was telling Mayu to ask Yuki out but she wouldn't."

Right now, my nezumi's senses are setting off and I knew I'm going to get a major headache right about now. If one Matsui wasn't bad enough, two Matsui is even worse. Damn the WMatsui couple for ganging up on me.

"I think Rena-chan is right! What's the worse that can happen?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I'm a anime otaku and dirt poor. I'm constantly wearing my red rimmed glasses and have my hood up to conceal my face to the word. The Black Queen herself might grace me with her presence and go all black on my rejection, in front of the student body no less like the past contenders!? Or maybe you guys and the others would start to console me with my rejection!?" I deadpanned.

"Ok…maybe your right or maybe your wrong. And, for your information you look cute with your red rimmed glasses; with that, Rena-chan help me here~" Jurina wined like a lost puppy.

"Um, I really don't think Yuki really like Sae that way. We all knew each other since primary and come from well off families but…..I mean sure Yuki always get moody with everyone else but…ah, I have never seen Yuki take any chocolates on Valentine's Day. Wait. I think she takes Sae's and mine though. Mou~….let me think for a moment… "

_Ha!_ Rena had to actually think for a moment….who wouldn't!? AKB Academy was a private school for the rich. They have a escalator school system from primary to university. Seeing how everyone all knew each other since they were toddlers, transfer students were quite rare, especially scholarship based students. This fact had made Jurina and I stick out like a sore dumb, chances of bullying the lower-class is high but Jurina and I have made many friends in high places causing us to become untouchable. Good thing, Jurina just does whatever I tell her to do. While the probability of a commoner and a upper class getting together were pretty slim.

However, Rena and Jurina's case was special, they met when Jurina and I were down by the bridge and happen to stumble upon a distress Rena poking the river with a stick. Turns out she lost a her grandfather's important watch and Jurina without the care in the world drag me into the river to look for it, we spent a good portion of that day fishing around for it. At first, Rena was shock seeing two stranger and girls no less, jumping head first into the river with out any precaution but after we had found the watch she thanked us. From then on you can kind of guess what had happen afterwards.

I let out a loud audible sigh.

"Mayu….."

"Mayuyu…"

"It's fine guys. We should get going it's almost 3 we wouldn't want us to be late for work do we?" I stood up and took one last look at the picture of Yuki I had sketch earlier before I chuck my sketchbook back into my backpack.

"Un~"

"Hai~"

* * *

AKB Academy Danso Club was more like a danso cafe formed to entertain female "patron". The club president, Oshima Yuko thought it would be fun to start a club like this and ended up dragging her best friend, Shinoda Mariko into the mix. Ironically enough, the club had become quite popular within their 1st year and business seem to be booming. As a result, they were always shorthanded so Mariko had approach the principal, Akimoto Yasushi to persuaded any merit scholarship students to join the club. The trade off would be us, scholarship student getting paid and extending our social network while the school would get 20% of the income we make from the fundraiser, 70% would go towards the club budget and the remaining 10% to charity.

The clubroom was built at the center of the schools rose garden, located a few meters away from the Archery Clubroom. One of the reasons Jurina decided to join was so she can basically skip out on work to visit Rena when things were slow. The clubroom was designed to be a small yet cozy cafe install with a kitchen, bathroom and a dressing room. It was pretty spacious for a small cafe, sometimes it feels like a villa to me.

Having five 3rd years and three 2nd years, the sempais were happy to receive Jurina and I, the only 1st year batch within the club. They were always kind to us and teaching us every step along the way, it was fairly easy for Jurina and I to get along everyone, well mostly everyone….

Oshima Yuko, the club president and a third year. She is known as the Perverted Squirrel due to her pervertedness and squirrel like tooth but I just call her Oshiriko-chan sometimes. Together with Yuko, we are known as the Oshiri Sister due to our love for…well oshiri! Ah~ I'm kind of jealous that Oshiriko-chan had found the perfect butt just for her but I do feel bad for Haruna being harass by Yuko everyday. Within the club, Yuko and I are in charge of the kitchen and coming up with new menus for every special events. I guess Mariko must have forbidden Yuko to Danso and placed her in the kitchen, seeing how she was too perverted for her own good.

Up next is Shinoda Mariko, the vice president and also a third year. Mariko is in charge of the planning tand our finance. She's titled Sado for being somewhat of a troll and a sadist, usually she target her girlfriend, Miichan. Mariko would just call her Gachapin just to annoy her since she looks like one. Poor Miichan… anyway sometimes Mariko would danso if we are short on staff and that's normally during a big fundraiser event. I offer to help out too but Mariko gave me a curtly replied saying I forbidden to danso. Muttering to herself about it being the end of the world if I did….am I that bad looking or is there some hiding meaning behind it?

Miichan, or Minegishi Minami is in the same class with Takamina and Haruna. All three of them are third years and part of the BAKA 7 group…hmmm I know Sasshi is in it too but who are the rest of the members? Apparently BAKA 7 was the name given to top seven students who scored the lowest upon entering the high school division. No one would think it was possible to get score like them before, they all barely manage to pass the cutoff line. Back to Miichan, she's one of our main danso that help bring in the patron due to her funny nature and she's a glutton.

Takashi Minami or as we call her, Takamina is a midget like Yuko who wears a bow. She really hates being call a midget but her short stature is one of her key point to her danso, seems like there are girls who like short guys. She also display leadership abilities in her conversation and I can see more of figure in her. It would seem she had caught the eye of our Student Council President and Ace of AKB Academy, Maeda Atsuko.

The last of the third year is Kojima Haruna, there's not much to be say about her. Haruna is very pretty both as a girl and in danso but she can be a bit airheaded at times. I get along well with her since's a game addict too. Oshiriko-chan calls her Nyan Nyan for her cat-like ears.

The second year sempais are bit eccentric for us. Sasshihara Rino or Sasshi is a extreme idol wota and she's a bit aggressive in expressing her love. I like how we would yell Sasshiharassment at Sasshi when we see her harassing a girl. Sasshi looks pretty cool when she dans, but she can also be a troll like Mariko. Sigh…

Itano Tomomi is known as the Fashion Queen within these walls. Many people go to Tomochin for her fashion advice. She's the one in charge of the clubs' costume designs. On a side note, I think she likes her fellow classmate, Kasai Tomomi but is too shy to say to tell her.

As for Miyazawa Sae, she's pretty energetic and happy all the time that people had call her the Genking. Sae is our number 1 most popular danso, almost all of our patrons would fight over her. Being Yuki and Rena's best friend I know she's a good person, yet I still harbor animosity towards her as the person Yuki like. Sae would always try to make me laugh or try to get more info out of me but I wouldn't budge.

Sae had met Jurina and I a few months prior to when school started. She had kept on pestering Rena about wanting to meet her girlfriend until Rena gave in. Fortunately for me, Yuki wasn't interested and left for home that day. At first, Sae and Jurina had started out on the wrong foot when Sae suspected us, especially Jurina for using Rena for her family name. She can be a bit overprotective like a cool big brother but Sae has a big mouth…..

Due to her blabbing mouth, Yuki found out I was here and the first meeting with Yuki was slightly terrifying. As I was waiting for Jurina and Rena after class, I didn't realize Jurina had snuck up from behind to kiss me on the check. While I was trying to pry Jurina off we both sense some sort of bloodlust directed towards us. Looking up we saw Sae and Rena trying their best to calm Yuki down a few feet away from us. I took this as a sign Yuki must still hate me so I simply greeted her and left rather quickly with Jurina, everything afterwards was a blur.

Sae would constantly pester me non-stop about my relationship with Yuki until I made her promise to not tell anyone we were cousins. Only Jurina knew of this and I suspect Rena may have figured it out Yuki and I are more than childhood friends. Rena's pretty smart if she had figured out I like Yuki before Jurina did. I didn't want anyone to know we were related as it would have tarnish both Yuki and the Kashiwagi's family name. Scholarship transferee are often look down upon by students at the Academy, I feel its just due to their upbringing see how we are of the lower class. Thankfully she understood my intentions and kept her promise to me.

As we near the clubroom, Jurina and I quickly rush towards the dressing room to change into the work clothes Tomochin had prepare for us today.

I have to admit, Tomochin out did herself once again. After I finished putting on my contacts I waited for Jurina to finish up with her wig.

* * *

As we exited the dressing room, Jurina and I quickly rush towards our workstation. The kitchen was located towards the back, Yuko had made it a open bar kitchen so customers can watch us work. Only a few people sit at the bar, most of our patrons prefer tables so our dans waiter could serve them and fulfill their every needs. Far-off at the end of the bar, I saw Rena and Sae sitting at one of the stools whispering to each other. I wonder what they are talking about…. Occasionally they would glance towards my direction as I was setting up….this smells fishy...

About 15 minutes in Mariko had came out the dressing room and told us to gather round. Somehow I have a bad feeling about what she has plan for today….

"Ok, everyone knows today is Valentine's Day so I had plan for something special for the occasion."

"Oh~ What is it? Does it involve boobs or butts or boobs?"

***sMaCK**

"Oww! Nyan Nyan why did you hit me!" Yuko whined as she clung on to Haruna.

"That's for being a pervert!"

"HEY! Focus here you two, as you know last year event we had a Danso auction and the highest bidder would go on a date with them. I figure we can do the same this year since it was really popular last year."

"_NOOOOOOOO! I don't want my Nyan Nyan to go out with anyone but me!_"

"Yuko, stop it!"

"But…but…..Nyan Nyan belongs to me. Everything of Nyan Nyan belongs to me~"

I sigh. Oshiriko-chan was be over dramatic again when it comes to Haruna. I knew I had a bad feeling about today but what Mariko said next made me cringe. Oh how I wanted to kill her!

"I know, that's why I added your's, Mayu's, Tomochin's and my name on to the ballet too. Now you have nothing to complain about if someone bids for a date with you Yuko."

"What the hell! I'm not even wearing a danso."

"Ah~ Don't mind the small stuff, if you hate the idea why don't you go bid on yourself, hm?"

"I will take your word for it and bid on Nyan Nyan too!"

"You guys…." It seems Takamina was trying to control the situation but I was wrong when she finished her sentence.

"Who's handling the bets? We can't let Tomochin do it all by herself. The line will become too long"

"Oh, I asked Kashiwagi to help out before I came in. She was free at the moment so why not? Anyway, its almost 4 let's go open up."

The moment Mariko had said Yuki's name I saw Rena spitting out the water she was drinking and Sae dropping her tray. Based upon their reaction this isn't going to end so well later...

* * *

Ahh….I was right, its complete hell right now. I never knew the girls and even the guys that came in here can be so vicious. Within 15 minutes of opening everything was going pretty smoothly; based on last years results it seems not every girl wanted a date with the "guys" so we kept the cafe part open. Tomochin had set up a corner for the auction while Oshiriko-chan and I got started on fulfilling the orders that were given to us. Rena and Oshirko were so cute that it was kind of funny. Everytime someone out bid their bid on Jurina and Haruna not to mention on Oshiriko-chan, herself; the both of them would race towards Tomochin with a check in hand to secure their spot. Looking at the auction board it seems no one had bided on me yet and I'm glad for that. Throughout the academy I was a mouse sneaking about in the shadows. My name was only recognizable for being in the top 7 of the entrance exam when I had transfer in. I wish the day would continue on like this but all good thing must come to an end.

When Yuki arrive, all hell seem to have broke loose. The moment she had sat down, we were bombarded with a large group of her fans. Apparently they had been following her throughout the day. Some of them were using this opportunity to talk to her and confess, while others thought Yuki was actually on the auction list.

It became even worse when Rena had offer to help Tomochin and Yuki. Somehow the words danso, auction, date, and seven out of the eight royalties name began to spread through out the academy. Rena's and Yuki's fans had begun to clash with the rest of the Danso member's bidders and customers. It had become a bloodbath of people shouting and the endless pushing. To make matter worse Yuki's black side came out more than once and she almost cause a scene when a guy had try to steal a kiss from her.

Hmmmm, what to do what to do? Currently, the kitchen was closed seeing how everyone gave up on ordering food. The scene before me is the baka "guys" trying to push the annoying fans out of the cafe. Rena and Sae are trying to stop Yuki from knocking a guy out…_again_. Tomochin, Jurina and Mariko are on crowd control, seems like our patrons are utterly confuse and distress and I have no idea where Oshiriko-chan is. She must be off goofing around somewhere.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I turned around to be greeted by the smiling face of a gorilla. Akimoto Sayaka, was the niece of the principal and she stops by from time to time to help us out after her work is done in the disciplinary committee.

"Hi Sayaka, does it seem like it to you?"

"Hmm…yea. Everyone else is out working and panicking while the mouse seem to be having a relaxing time at the kitchen. So, what happen here?"

"Ah~ Long story short someone open the gates of hell here and you arrive just in time to see the end results."

"Seriously!? Do you guys need some help or anything?"

"Hmm, I think we are fine. So, did you bet on Sae?" I asked cooly. The question seemed to had an affect on Sayaka.

"Wha…What are you asking!?"

"If you bet on Sae yet. I know you like her so did you?"

"That's preposterous…"

"You know we can make it anonymous."

"…"

"…"

"So, have anyone bet on you yet?" I look up to see nothing next to my name.

"Nope and I hoping it stays that way."

"Ohhh, Mayu. Maybe I should bet on you and we can go on a date together."

"Thanks but no thanks, even if you did bet on me the WMatsui couple would drag me away and shower me with their affections. They really don't like to share their favorite pet mouse. It's been their own form of tradition." I sticked out my tongue at her. Thinking back to the previous years, those two really can't take a hint. I'm fine perfectly fine being alone on Valentine's Day.

"Hmmm, I will take your word for it. Ah, Mayu you have some whipped cream on your face. Here, let me get that for you." Whipped cream? Oh, it must be from the baking I did earlier. As I waited for Sayaka to finish removing the cream off. We heard a loud crash twords the front.

***BOooOM *CRAsH**

Everyone seem to had quiet down when it had happen. Turning to the source of the noise, we saw Yuki had somehow broke the table in half and bloodlust seem to be oozing out from her.

_What the hell happen!?_ Yuki seems to either be on edge today or it must be the time of the month for her. If looks can kill, I think half the people in this room would have been dead by now if they saw the look in Yuki's eyes. The practically scream bloody murder and I'm feel so honor that she directed it at me…..NOT! Gah. Why do you hate me Yuki when I love you? Was this how I saw, both Sae and Rena quickly drag Yuki off to the dressing room. Thank you, Yuki control~

After that fiasco, it seemed everyone was numb shock that Mariko took this opportunity to push out all the unwanted guest. Shortly after we went back to business, Sae and Rena had came out halfway to help out. They had somehow convinced Yuki to just stay in the room and cool off. Earlier, Tomochin had told me the constant repeated confession had set Yuki off.

Once the clock hit 6, everyone had gather around to see the final result. Ah, I wish Mariko hadn't drag me away from the kitchen. This is pointless, who would have bet on me anyway?

"Ok, everyone gather round. It's time to announce the results. Now everyone knows the highest bidder would go out on a date with the person of their choosing for one day. When and where you guys go is all up to you two. For those of you who have wished to remain anonymous, the "guy" of your choosing will inform you through the number you have left for us. Tomochin would you please?" Mariko stated.

Oh~ how the anticipation was killing me. Literally. I saw many girls around me praying as if their life depended on it. I slowly turn my attention back to the front to see Tomochin finish flipping the board around.

I swear and I never swear, if the stuff that had happen during the previous hours was consider hell. Then I don't know what you would call what happen next worse than hell. All at once, the quietness within the air had erupted to girls pushing each other around to take a look. Several of the girls who got a lear view ended up either crying or swearing under their breaths. It would seem most of them weren't happy with the result.

Looking up from where I was, I could see almost everyone's name but my own and I must say, the result made me laughed. Who knew this could had happen. Oshiriko-chan had kept true to her words and brought out Haruna and herself. Funny enough, Mariko and Miichan both brought out each other. The big shocker was President Acchan taking Takamina. Who knew she likes small guy or is it small girls? Hmmmm…anyway, turns out Tomochin's love was requited. I can see a TomoTomo couple forming in the near future. Rena had manage to keep Jurina all to herself. Sasshi was seem to have a double date with two girls named Kitahara Rie and Ota Aika; while Sae's bidder was kept anonymous. I chuckled to myself, seeing how I might know who that bidder was. Not bothering to look at mine, I quickly headed towards the kitchen to clean up and make a new type of shortcake.

* * *

At 10 past 7 we had locked the front doors and gotten rid of everyone. Well mostly everyone, I think Yuki is still sleeping in the dressing room.

"Wahhh…I'm so tired." Takamina spoke as she flop down on a chair.

"Tell me about it. I thought I was going to die today. Yuki is so scary when she goes black for no reason…" Rena replied with her head down on the bar.

"But Rena you can be scary yourself when you are in Gekikara mode." I replied back.

"Hai. Hai~"

"Hey Sae, who was your anonymous bidder?" I heard Jurina asked.

"Oh, it was Sayaka. I'm happy it was someone I knew and not some random girl."

"I see…although I didn't expect Miichan and Mariko-sama to had buy each other." Everyone had broken out in laughter when Jurina had said that.

"Ha! And you made fun of me when I complained about someone dating Nyan Nyan."

"Quiet you!" Everyone seemed to ignore the two bickering and went to back to what their were doing. As for me, I turned my attention back to the oven to take out the two batch of shortcakes I had made earlier.

"Oh how come this batch looks different?" Rena asked with her head up.

"That's one is watermelon. I figured I would make some for Yuki since she was having a rough day. She still like watermelons…so can you go give it to her? Ah, don't say it's from me though, ok?" I asked politely.

"You know you are suppose to give a girl chocolates on Valentine's Day." Rena deadpanned.

"Shhhh, no one needs to hear that, especially Sae."

"Hear what?" Sae asked, as she hopped over. Ahh, Rena had left me for Yuki…._great_ now I need to fend for myself…._just great!_

"Nothing. Would you like one?" I replied coldy.

"Um sure?….Ughh….oh my god…..too sweet….why is it so sweet! Am I eating pure sugar!?" It was amusing seeing Sae's reaction as she went for the watermelon shortcake. She can be overdramatic at times. All hail, the Genking! K, now I'm bored of this….

"Really!? I was thinking about putting it on the menu." I stated innocently.

"Sae's right, its too sweet. I can't see any normal person eating this." Jurina spoke when she had tasted it. Everyone else, had hopped over to try and judging by their reaction they had all reach the same verdict. Even the gluttonous Miichan didn't finish hers.

Curiously, I took a bite from a new cake, it was indeed too sweet for normal consumption. Hmmmm, where did I go wrong? I followed mother's recipe perfectly, it was the only one I had memorized by heart. Oh….I forgot this recipe was made specifically for Yuki since she like watermelons. Mother did say it would be too sweet if we add watermelons to the shortcake recipe but I guess this ok for Yuki since she would always eat them. Hmmmm….I wonder if there's something I can do to lower the sweetness...I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when soft voiced called out to me.

"Can I have some more?"

Shifting my attention towards the front, I can see Yuki seated in front of me with a empty plate pushed forward and a fork in hand. When did she get here? This is the second time today! Do I really not notice anyone when I'm lost in thought?

"Ah…sure..." I placed another watermelon shortcake on the plate. Everyone around us were quietly watching Yuki eat the cake with content. Somehow she seem to be in a good mood…

"Another~" Yuki chirped.

"Ah…..ok." Once again I repeated the same motion as before. Seriously what is going on here? Why is she sitting in front of me eating cake and _smiling!? _Wasn't this girl out for_ blood earlier!? My blood!? She hate's me while I….._

"Ne Mayuyu~ I want more~" Yuki asked sweetly.

_The hell!?_ I quickly placed another one on her plate just to please her. Everyone else were just numb shock staring at the two of us. I shifted my gaze towards Rena and Jurina, pleading through my eyes for some Yuki control here. An explanation would be nice too. But those two seem to be as dumbfounded as the rest of the group. Thankfully Sae took the intiative.

"Say Yuki….isn't that cake bit too sweet!?"

"Hmmm~ Nope! It's really good and I like it! Ah, Mayuyu are you going to put this on the menu?"

…Fudge…don't put me on the spot like that so fast, _Bakarin!_

"Um, not really. Everyone say it's too sweet so it's kind of a failure right now." I stated while looking at her. Damn, I shouldn't have look. How can Yuki look sexy while eating cake? Of all things eating sack? Ah, I must be breaking down from the mental stress of today. That could be it…..

"But it's so good….then can you make it for me and _only_ me when I come here?" Ahh…there's go her black-side…..

"Sure. I promise." Someone help me, the atmosphere is killing me right now.

"Un~" Yuki replied happily.

For the next 15 minutes, no one moved or spoke out. We just watch Yuki sitting there quietly eating the shortcakes I made. Occasionally she would ask for more. Everyone seem too disturbed with our current situation, if we look back at the times she had come to the cafe, not once had she spoken to me. The outbreak earlier also depicted Yuki wanting me dead. I mean, you have to be blind or stupid not see the chilling atmosphere from before.

***cLaNcK**

Yuki placed her fork down on her plate as she finished the last piece her watermelon shortcake. We all held our breath waiting for her next move...

"Mou~ I'm still hungry. Mayuyu is there still more?"

"…." Ah, _shoot!_ That was the last piece. What do I do!?

"Yuki you can have my piece if you are still hungry." Sae had offered while pushing the plate towards Yuki.

"I don't want it. It looks like you spitted your back out." spatted Yuki.

"Then how about mine?" Rena asked.

"Yours look like you shared it with your girlfriend." Yuki replied venomously.

Oh for god sake why is she being so picky now? Didn't she said she was hungry?

"Ne, Yukkirin do you want mine? I only took a bite." I pushed my plate forward.

"Un~" Yuki gladly accepted my plate and began to devour the cake once more. She seem to be happy again….wait…why is her face red!? Is it warm in here? Shifting my attention to the thermometer in the kitchen it didn't seem like it was that warm but I must have been use to it. Just to be safe….

"Here, you seem thirsty." I said, placing the iced coffee I recently made next to her. The coffee would cool Yuki down and lower the sweetness of the cake she was eating.

"Ah, thank you~" Yuki hummed.

"….." I didn't know what to say so I continue to stare at Yuki, from the corner of my eye I saw Rena and Jurina were whispering to each other. The words Yuki acting weird could be heard. Deciding to break the silence once more to Mariko spoke up.

"Kashiwagi, thanks for the help today. We appreciate it."

"Hmmmm~ Ah, it was troublesome at first but now it seems worth it. I got myself a date~" Yuki replied happily to Mariko, shifting her attention back to the cake.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Everything got quite again but this time they were all staring at me and not at Yuki. Why is everyone all staring at me!?

"Ne, come home with me tonight Mayuyu~ We can go the date tomorrow since it's a Saturday. "

"…" I blankly stared at her. The hell she's talking about? Why would I go on date with Yuki tomorrow? Better yet, why would I even go home with her tonight?

"Yuki isn't your parents away on a business trip?" asked Rena. I have never seen her so serious before, well until now that is.

"Yep. They are gone until tomorrow night. I will have Mayuyu all to myself~"

"…" Oh dear god, I think she's using this chance to get rid of me. It's very cynical of me to think this way but her talking and acting sweetly to me is abnormal. It's must be a ploy for her to get me to trust her. Everyone must be thinking the same thing.

"Hey Yuki, why don't we trade dates? I get Mayu and you get Sayaka." Sae asked cautiously.

I basically choked on my saliva when Sae had said that. Does she dislike Sayaka or is she just trying to save me? Hmmmm

"_NO! MAYUYU IS MINE~_" Yuki replied sharply giving Sae a guarded look….wait…why is her black-side coming out!? Didn't Yuki like Sae?

"….ok…" Sae replied sheerly. _NOOOOOO you are just going to give up on me that easily? _I missed judge you...

"Aren't you happy you finally got your gorilla? _ I wanted Mayuyu, so I bid on her fair and square!_" Yuki replied dangerously.

Wait. _What!? _Yuki bid on me!? _What the FU-fudge! _I quickly turned my attention towards the board and there it was in Tomochin's handwriting was Yuki's name next to mine…when did this happen?…._this is all Mariko's fault! _ I'm going to _die early_ because of her. _Uncle! Aunty! Please hurry back home!_

"Yuki-chan do you by any chance like Mayuyu?" asked Jurina.

Oh dear god, I think Jurina just dug her own grave. That idiot, why did you use my nickname in front of Yuki? Can't you read the mood!? Long story short, Yuki was the one who gave me my nickname and based on her mood right now this will not end well...

"_Who are you and what did you say!?_" Yuki replied hotly.

"Um, if you like Mayuy-OWWW! Rena-chan that hurts!" Heh. Good old Rena and her quick thinking.

"Oh sorry, my foot slip. Yuki, my _idiotic girlfriend _here asked if you like Mayu?" Rena spoke rather quickly.

"Ah! You're that girl who kissed _my_ _Mayuyu_ on the cheek. Your lucky you're Rena-chan's girlfriend or I would have your head! Don't you do that ever again!" Yuki yelled.

Wow~ Yuki really do suck at remembering other people. Does she have a one track mind now? I guess I should try calming her down...

"Say Yuki, what did you wanted to do on the date for tomorrow?" I asked curiously. Maybe I won't die based on her response.

"Hmmmm…I don't know…maybe we can just spend it at the house with the workers all away? That way no one can disturb us."

_This girl! _ I was hoping for too much….

"What do you think Mayuyu~" Yuki asked innocently with her head tiled.

"….." Gah. I don't know what to say. Someone, anyone, please help me!

"Mou~ Mayuyu~" Yuki pouted.

"_!?_" Don't give me that face. You wanted me to say yes to my grave!? _Bakarin!_

"Ano….isn't it about time we get going? It's almost 8, what were you all talking about?" Haruna asked as she with a confuse look etched on her face. _Seriously!?_ Of all time for you to be an airhead, it had to be now? I misjudge you too!

"Ah you're right. Let's go Mayuyu~" Yuki spoke as she grabbed my wrist from across the counter. Damn. I can't break free. Her grip is too strong….

"Hold up Yuki, Mayu still need to change back to her uniform. Why don't you wait here for here with Rena-chan?" Sae shouted.

Looking up, I can see Yuki's dejected face as she let go of my wrist. Sae took this opportunity to drag me off to the dressing room. Once inside everyone surrounded me.

"Shiriri-chan! If Yuki-chan does something strange don't hesitate to call us!" shouted Yuko.

"Mayu call either mine or Rena's first. Both of us live 10 minutes away from Yuki by car." Sae spoke up.

"Wahhhh…Mayuyu, don't go~"

"Gah…Is something wrong with Yuki?" I shouted, trying to pry Jurina off of me. Yuki's current behavior confuse me and I need answers. Fast.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Well?" I repeated once more.

"…."

"…."

"…No….it's nothing like that..." Miichan spoke.

"I think I shouldn't had ask her to help…" Mariko mumbled.

You think? I wounld't even be in this mess.

"…."

"I think it's the first time she fallen in love." Tomochin stated.

"Everyone here had figured out Yuki only came to the cafe to see you!" Oshiriko shouted.

"Ah, this is the first time we saw her acting this ways. She's so shy to even say hi to you and get jealous easily when she saw you talking to other people. That's why I asked what was your relationship with Yuki."

Wait…._What did they just say!? _Is that why everyone kept telling me to confessed to Yuki? I quickly asked Sae if she like Sayaka….ohh~ She's blushing….but that means….everything was a misunderstanding on my part!

"Can someone explain to me why Yuki have bi-polar mood swings around me then?" I asked, confused. This is too much to take in.

"Aren't you the anime otaku here? Isn't there a word for this?"

"How is 3-D the same as 2-D?" I deadpanned.

"Good point there."

"Ah! I remember I was watching some anime with Rena-chan and she told me how Yuki-chan was kind of like the main girl character. Rena-chan even told me, if I value my life I should stop being so affectionate with you when Yuki-chan is around. Oh~….that's why Rena-chan stepped on me…" Jurina replied stupidly.

Seriously!? How could she forget something so important as that? Well never mind…..wait…what anime were they watching? Why would Rena even say that?

"Jurina, this is important what was the name of the main girl character?" I asked. Somehow I feel very scare right now…..

"Um…I think it was Rin Tohsaka? Ah yep it was that one, since the anime had people fighting for the holy grail. Why did you ask?"

"Hmmmm? Nothing I was just curious but I think Rena might be right….." I replied emotionlessly…I'm so dead….

"I pity you Mayu." Sasshi replied. Ah, my otaku comrade. Remember me well.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"So what type is Yuki-chan then?"

"Yea, I want to know too!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"It's not important. Let's get going, we can't keep Rena and Yuki waiting right?"

Everyone groan except for Sasshi and Sae, as we went back to changing. I continue to change while thinking of a way to deal with Yuki. Apparently, everyone thinks she's displaying characteristic of a tsundere but then something clicked in my mind. I had paled considerably at the realization but it didn't show on my face. Putting my glasses back on and checking to see if I had everything, I look around to see everyone were ready to leave.

* * *

As we exit the dressing room, we were greeted with the sight of a smiling Yuki happily chatting away with Rena. What is making Yuki happy so much? Walking over, Yuki's eye met mine only for her to pull away in the next second.

She did it again…..Yuki…do you really like me as everyone say you do? I'm starting to doubt them based on your actions. Do you hate me or do you love me? I'm also afraid. I didn't realize you had become **_THAT! _**Who are you directing your love to? It hurts not knowing…

We had all bid farewell to each other with a few of them whispering "good luck" and "don't hesitate to call" to me behind Yuki's back. Rena had somehow convince Yuki to let her and Jurina stay at the Kashiwagi's mansion. They would be in the room next to mine, somehow I'm glad those two can come to my rescue if something where to happen.

The trip to Yuki's house was short, quiet and uneventful. The WMatsui couple were talking to one another and while, Yuki sat to my left, constantly fidgeting as I stared out from the car window. I wish we had the chance to stop by the the apartment first….this was going to be a long night.

When we arrived, I made sure to never be alone with Yuki in the same room. Being around her made me too nervous and I was slightly afraid of what she would do to me. Throughout the night, Yuki seem to be behaving herself. She only sat next to me and didn't try anything funny as we talked to the WMatsui couple. Well it was mostly the Matsuis and Yuki talking with me pitching something in once in a while. I just mostly kept to myself and drew in my sketchbook with one earbud in my ear. I had angle myself in a way Yuki wouldn't see what I was drawing. I didn't want her to see the picture I had sketched of her earlier in the day.

My plan seem to have been working until it was time to turn in. It seem Yuki was forcing herself to stay awake. Eyeing the clock, it had read 10:45. In the past, Yuki would have turn herself in at 10:30 unless she was cramming for a test. I'm so glad Yuki was still a early bird. Closing my sketchbook, I had suggested we all turn in for the night.

The room I had used in the past and during my visits was next to Yuki's and I remember it had a shared joint bathroom between our two rooms, it was still pretty spacious for a bathroom though. I had offer Yuki to used it first seeing how tired she was and thanked me for it. I just hope she wasn't going to doing anything funny in there.

Upon entering my room, I quickly locked both my door and the bathroom door on my side while Yuki was in her room. This was a precaution, in case she tries to sneak into my room after her shower. 20 minutes had passed when I heard Yuki turned off the shower. A few second past by when the bathroom door on my side start to shake. Then it became quiet until it was the door to my room that started to rattle….

I could hear a frustrated groan from behind the door, then a loud slam coming from Yuki's side of the room. Tsk. Typical Yuki behavior, sorry Yuki but you are no match for my brain once I enter nezumi-mode. Just to be safe I had texted Jurina earlier I would stop by for a bath. Thankfully, Rena and Jurina's room were right across from Yuki and mine's.

After another 30 minutes passed by, I was confident Yuki had gone to bed. Grabbing my sleepwear I had left during my last visit to the Kashiwagi's household, I quietly exit my room. Afterwards, I had fully bathed and clothed in my pink hoodie and button up mouse pajamas.

"What are you going to do know? It's almost 1, are you going to go back to your room?" Jurina asked.

"Hmmm, I would like to but I'm kind of unsure. What if Yuki try to do something to me in my sleep…"

"I don't think so, Yuki was always the early bird whenever we had sleepovers. You don't think she's asleep by now?" Rena questioned.

"It's my gut feeling, let's go check to make sure." I suggested.

The three of us slowly crept across the hallway in front of Yuki's door. We slowly open the door to her room and peeked inside. Without fully entering her room we can make out a silhouette of someone on top of the bed. Quickly, we shut the door and went back to the room we were previously in.

"I guess she's really sleeping." Jurina was the first one to speak up.

"Hmmmmm…"I mumurmed.

"What's the problem Mayu?" Rena asked.

"Nothing…it's just I didn't think Yuki would give up this easily, that's all." It was true. Based on my observation, past fact I know about Yuki and recent behavior I had concluded she would try something tonight. Yet, she simply gave up. I'm not buying this.

"Ah, well maybe she was really tired? She did go on a rampage earlier." Jurina had offer.

"Hmmmmmm…" Still not buying it….

"Yuki did seem the most happiest today then I had ever seen. Maybe she's just glad you are talking to her again?" Rena spoked.

Right~ I still feel like this was all a ploy by Yuki to let my guard down. But seeing how late it was, I had bid the WMatsui couple a good night and left for my room.

Feeling too lazy to turn on the lights, I made my way unto the bed in the dark. After settling down, I slowly drifted off to sleep until the bed began to shift, jolting me awake. The scent of watermelons invaded my sense of smell as a pair of hands had snaked their way around my waist, causing me to flinched. The owner of those hands began to pull me close to them as tight as possible.

Damn. I knew it was too good to be true. To scream for help, or not to scream for help, that is the question. Ahhh~ Yuki, you idiot! Stop breathing down my neck. This inner turmoil with myself is not helping at all. Ok, think me think! I love Yuki too much that it's basically killing me. Maybe I should just give her a chance, maybe the girls were right…Yuki, I just hope you're not trying to rape me in my sleep or kill me. Wait, can you even rape the willing!? Nevermind I don't want to think about it….

I had somehow relaxed within Yuki's embraced but that doesn't mean I could go back to sleep easily, her constant breathing is distracting me. Wahhh….don't snuggle closer to my neck Yuki, it tickles. I'm not a stuff mouse you know. All of a sudden I feel Yuki trailing up and down my stomach from beneath my shirt…._CRAP!_ She's going to find out, I quickly grab her wrist but I was too late.

"Mayu..yu…." Yuki whispered softly.

"….." Ugh. Damn. I didn't want her to find out. Maybe I should pretend to be asleep.

"I know you're awake."

"…."

"…"

Yuki let go of me and I felt the bed shifting once more. Thinking she was leaving I let out a sigh only to have the wind knocked out of me. Yuki had flipped me over and straddled on top of me. She had pinned both of my wrists down. Despite it being dark in here but I was able to make out the smirk on her face.

"Yuki, let me go." I replied coldly.

"No."

Ugh. I began to struggle, hoping to break free but to no avail. Maybe this was the perfect time to scream for help. I was about to open my mouth to scream when….

"This room is soundproof. I had asked papa to soundproof both our rooms after your last visit."

"….." I stare blankly at her. This was a lost cause. I knew I shouldn't had come.

Letting go of my wrists, Yuki began to lift up my shirt exposing my midriff. Her hands wander back to the scar she had found earlier on my lower left hip. She was looking at me with concern. I didn't care anymore and I just gave Yuki a stoic look.

"Mayuyu….." she whispered.

"….."

"Was this from that time…?" she asked. I nod.

"Did it hurt?"

"I don't remember." I replied monotoned.

"Mayu….yu…..I didn't mean to….."

"….."

"….."

"…."

"Ne, Mayuyu are you mine?" Yuki asked innocently.

"…" Honestly, I don't know how to answer her. Isn't Yuki still made at me.

"Mayuyu, are you still mine?" Yuki asked once more while gripping my wrist, _HARD!_ Did she went into black-mode already!?

"Say, you are mine Mayuyu~" Yuki replied dangerously. Tightening her grip even more. Ouch!

"Aren't you still mad at me Yuki? Didn't you say you hated me? To disappear from your sights that day." I asked coldly.

"Mayuyu~ I won't let anyone have you. Become mine~"

"…..…" Wahhhhh, Yuki is getting too possessive here.

"Papa and mama told me. Rena-chan told me. Sae-chan told me. Everyone told me." Yuki continued.

"…."

"You still love me."

_Those traitors!_

"Become mine. Say you love me."

"…..…"

Somehow, my pride dictate me to not submit to Yuki's will. No matter how much I love her, I can't. I'm afraid.

"Mayuyu~ You know,I hate you.~" Yuki whispered next to my ear.

Ah, I knew it. Yuki never changed. She was the same Yuki as back then, playing everyone for fools. Hmmmm, what should I do to get myself out of this situation? Let's see, Yuki has me pinned down by the wrist, she's on top of me so she's exerting more of her weig-_Ouch! _Did she just bit me!?

"You were thinking how heavy I was just now!" Yuki growled.

"….." _Gasp. _How did you know!?

"Mayuyu~"

Not good. I let my mask slipped for a few minutes, when she read me. Trying to calm myself down, I stared back at Yuki with my poker face back on. Ah, how I hate this current predicament I'm in now.

"You're hating the current predicament right now." Yuki told me.

"…" The hell!? How is she reading me so easily!? Not even and Rena and Jurina can read me when I'm being serious.

Leaning in towards my ear again, Yuki whispered a simple sentence.

"I'm always watching you, Mayuyu~"

I shuddered in response. I could always tell when Yuki was lying and she wasn't right now….

"Did you kill my parents, Yuki?" I asked out of curosity.

"No."

Ah, so that was the look from 6 years ago…..pity, sorrow, and….regret…..

She regretted for not getting the chance to apologized to my parents...

"Where you thinking of hurting Sayaka, after today?" I asked seriously.

"….."

"Yuki."

"Maybe~ "

I gave her a pointed look.

"Not really."

"You're lying."

"..."

"….."

Yuki lower herself to my neck and began sucking it. Then biting it, drawing blood in the same spot. Licking, then sucking again. This all lasted for about minute before Yuki pulled away. Did I mention how I hated myself for enjoying this moment?

"Mayuyu, remember your mine~"

So she was marking me…

"I hate you, Mayuyu. Enough to kill you~"

"…" _Liar!_

"But I also love you. Enough to drown you in my love. To lock you up in a cage. I wanted to have you all to myself~"

"….."

"Become mine Mayuyu~" Yuki pouted.

I will not submit! Don't lose to her, Mayu! No matter how cute and sexy Yuki is being right now…..Ugh…..Damn. This is tortuous.

I continue to glare at Yuki, while she kept on meeting my glare without a batting a eyelash. Several minutes, we continued waiting for the other to get tire.

"I'm tired. Let's continue this tomorrow." Yuki stated.

Yes! My first victory…..wait….where did you get those handcuffs from!?

Without me paying attention, Yuki had handcuff me to the bed. Getting off of me, she went back to her former position and snuggled clser to me.

"Night Mayuyu~ I won't let you go that easily." Yuki yawned out softly.

Damn. She actually fell asleep with me like this. I continue to struggle for a few minutes until I was succumb my fatigue.

* * *

***BaNG *BaNG **

Who on earth is being so loud right now? Groggily, I open my eyes to look at my clock on the nightstand. 11:30 it read. I was about to get up when my hands jerked back into place. I forgot I was still chained to the bed….

"Mayu are you awake?" Rena asked behind the door.

"Yes." I yelled just loud enough for Rena to hear.

"K, I'm coming in then. Yuki's parent's came home early and then wanted to see you right now. Have you seen Yuki around?"

Yes. Please do and help….wait. What!? NOOOOOO. Don't come in with them Rena!

The door to my room cracked open….

"Mayu-chan~ It's been so….long….oh…I'm sorry…." Papa-rin paused.

"Honey, why did you…oh…Mayu!?….Yuki!?" Mama-rin gasped.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Rena asked timidly, looking anywhere but the bed.

"NO!" I quickly shouted.

"Rena-chan what's wron-EH!" Jurina shouted. Someone needs to close her gaping mouth before a bug flies in.

"Why is it so noisy in here, Mayuyu~?" Yuki murmured groggily.

Oh Yuki, I love how cute and sexy you can be sometime but….._NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR IT!_ I want to dig myself a hole and hide inside it, right this instant. GAWD. I have never been so embraced in my life until now.

Yuki's parents, Rena and Jurina are openly staring at the scene before them. Need I mind you how clues Yuki is. This is all her fault! No, wait it's all Mariko's fault I'm even in this mess. Her and her stupid idea.

I was still cuff to the bed post, with my midriff still exposed. Somehow during the struggle last night, a few of my pajama's button had unbutton themselves. With a good portion of my left clavicle and neckline exposed, the "love bite" Yuki had given me could be seen by all.

Sitting on top of me, was sleeping beauty herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Yuki's hair was in disarray, it made her look really cute at the moment. The blanket half draped over shoulder, but everyone in the room could clearly see what she wore as her sleepwear…..

Now, where on earth did she get type of clothes? Eh! Is that a garter I see?…. If Sasshi was here, that crazy idol wota would've rave about Yuki's outfit being the perfect to some idol song performance she saw once. I think it was call "Yuuwaku no Garter" by AKB48 or was it SDN48? Ugh, I don't care anymore. I just wish Yuki would hurry up and get off me _already!_ Ah!, don't go back to sleep Bakarin!

"Yuki, you have to wake up. NOW!" I said.

"Hmmm…five more minutes.." Yuki whisper huskily, as she clung even closer to me…GAH.

***Cough *Cough**

"Yuki, honey…" Mama-rin spoke.

Hurray, Mama-rin to the rescue. That definitely woke Yuki up.

"Eh!? Ah, Papa. Mama. What are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked confused, as she was sitting up. Seriously!? Yuki, get off me. NOW.

"Um, well….we finish early and we thought to come home early to surprise you but…" Mama-rin continued.

"We heard from the head maid, that Mayu-chan had came over so we…." Papa-rin trailed off.

"Are you sure we aren't interrupting anything?" Rena asked sheeply.

"NO." I stated.

"YES." Yuki stated.

What do you mean yes? Stupid Yuki, take a look around you.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Ano…Yukkirin can you get of me now?" I spoke up. Seriously I'm quite pissed.

"….hmph….." Yuki huffed.

"The handcuffs?"

"…."

Seriously, you were just going to let me be!? What the hell. I gave Yuki a glare and she reluctantly unchained me. Ahhhh, my wrists are sore. I continue to glare at her as I rubbed me wrists.

"….."

"….."

"Eto…I'm hungry…" Jurina squeaked.

We all looked at her, not knowing what to do. Uncle decided to be the icebreaker this round.

"Ah, you too? Why don't we all go out to eat? It can be uh, a triple date seeing how we didn't get a chance to celebrate yesterday. What do you think honey?" Papa-rin turned towards Yuki.

"…..ok…." Yuki replied moody.

"Excellent we will meet you and Mayu downstairs then. Don't take too long."

***SLAM**

_NOOOO. _Don't leave me with her! _ AGAIN!_

The quiet atmosphere was trifling. I didn't know what to say. Feeling Yuki get up from the bed, I look up only to be met by her lips crashing in mine. It was short but sweet. Yuki had pour many emotion into that kiss…..love…hate….affection….loneliness…..and lust….

"Mayuyu…" Yuki whispered as she pulled away.

I was speechless. That kiss had fried my brain and sent my emotions overboard. Her lips were so soft…and it tasted like….Yuki….if that was even a taste.

"You're mine and only mine. Don't forget it. See you downstairs, _Mayuyu~_"

With that Yuki had left me completely alone in my room. I couldn't help but think of one thing…

_SHE._

_STOLE._

_MY._

_FIRST._

_KISS_.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. The Black Queen and her mouse

A/N: I wanted to apologized to you, the readers for several reasons. I'm sorry for updating this story late as I'm currently busy with thesis, seeing how I'm in my last semester of college. Another reason is my poor attention span. I had somehow started writing new stories, and prior to working on the draft during my lunch break, I ended up spending the time reading instead of working... OTL

Also, I feel I didn't give Yuki's part enough _justice!_ And it was a small part…. T^T

It was very difficult to get into a yandere Yuki's kind of mind frame. I'm more comfortable in writing Mayu's perspective since I'm a gloomy person. For, that I once again apologize to you all. I'm not pleased with this last part and I fear I would never be. I hope this last part will satisfy to you, my readers out there.

* * *

**My Beloved Yandere**

Part 2. The Black Queen and her mouse. The Little Mouse and her queen.

_Mayuyu~_

_Where are you my Mayuyu?_

_I'm so lonely without you._

_I miss not seeing you. Hugging you. Feeling you._

_Where are you my little mouse? _

_Why did you leave your cage?_

_I want to touch you. Kiss you. Drown you in my love._

_Why have you left me? _

_Didn't you promise to stay by my side, always? _

_You said you love me, was that a lie?_

_I've grown tired of waiting._

_My little mouse where have you stray to?_

_Come back to me quickly._

_You mustn't forget, you are mine Mayuyu~_

I hummed to myself. For years, I have repeated those words to myself everyday until yesterday. You can say, yesterday was the best day of my life~ Finally, after years of waiting, I had caught my little mouse. I will never let her go now that I have her within my grasp.

Everyone had told me to wait for Mayuyu to come back to me. Even Mama and Papa said so but I had grown tired of waiting. Abiding my parent's wishes, I had grown restless from seeing everyone get friendly to my Mayuyu. I'm the one who knows Mayuyu the best, they should all stay away from her! Every tiny little things regarding Mayuyu would set me off and I hated that. I didn't want Mayuyu to see that side of me.

Acchan was my only comrade cheering me on. She encourage me to go catch my little mouse and she showed me how she caught her little midget. I did the right thing in listening to her, didn't I? Now, Mayuyu is all mine~ Yes, she's all mine now and no one can take her away from me. Ah!, I shouldn't keep my Mayuyu waiting now or else she will be upset with me again.

I had left Mayuyu all alone in her room after I gave her my morning kiss. Heheh~ Mayuyu's lips are just the same as usual. I wonder if she remembers this isn't the first time I had kissed her.

When we were little, Mayuyu was hospitalized due to a accident. That was the day when Mayuyu began to drift from me. I was the one at fault but Mayuyu was also the one to blame, she broke my promise. All those years I could never forgive her for her betrayal but that hatred soon turn into love. Mama did say there was a thin line between love and hate and without me realizing it, I had grown to love Mayuyu more than I ever could when I was a child. From my increasing love, I had learn to forgive her but I would never tell her that. Mayuyu is too cute when she's in pain over me. I love having control over her~ She should always think about me. Nothing should matter to her but me and only me. But maybe I should tell her, I hadn't realized she had received a memento from that incident, a scar.

I can still remember the touch of it from last night, it was smooth and jagged at the same time….I wonder why she never told me about it. From that short contact, I knew that wound must have been deep then. It was a injury I had given to Mayuyu and one of the reason for hospitalization. I'm beginning to suspect she might have another injury from that time she is not telling me. I thought I had known everything about my little mouse but I guess not. If Sae or any of the others had seen that scar when they were changing, it would have reach my ears already. It would seem my little mouse is still too good at hiding and keeping secrets. I learned that the hard way….

As a child I was lonely. Mama and Papa were often away due to work so living in a large house all myself became very boring. It chipped away at my sanity. But Mayuyu had been my beacon of hope, tearing me away from the darkness and confine called loneliness and boredom.

Those days were the days I had finally known what happiness was. To know what having a friend meant. Mayuyu would always follow me around where ever I go like a baby chick. She wouldn't leave me out of her sight, always saying I had to play with her. If for a moment, I felt bored or lonely, Mayuyu would come right away saying she had something new to show me.

Mayuyu was very cute and innocent back then. It was because of her naive innocent I took advantage of her. I had made Mayuyu promise me to never leave me _ever_, to keep to our engagement, to always choose me over anything else, to become mine forever. She had happily complied to my terms, stating she was mine to begin with. I was happy, but like the saying say _"all good things must come to an end"_.

Mayuyu's parents weren't doing so well financially and they wouldn't take any help from my parents either. All those years of struggling and hard work had payed off. Uncle had landed a high paying job over seas and Mayuyu was going to leave me. She had the choice to stay here in Japan, to stay here with me but she chose to go over sea, to be with her parents. She broke our promise, Mayuyu had chosen her parents over me. I was dishearten, my Mayuyu had betrayed me, her very first betrayal and I wouldn't know until the day before the Watanabe's departure.

It had all began on my 11th birthday, the day before the Watanabe's were suppose to leave, the day I had injured Mayuyu, the day I was betrayed by her and the day my on-growing hatred began. We were all over at the Watanabe's for my birthday and nothing was out of the ordinary. I had wanted to stay the night, so I went to look for mine and Mayu's parents. The door outside to Mayu's parent's room was cracked open and I could hear voices arguing with each another. It would seem Papa was furious with Uncle for not telling him earlier and Mama was upset they would have to leave soon. When the conversation soon shifted about Mayuyu, I had felt my whole world had crashed. Mayuyu had wanted to go with them instead of staying here.

I was in pain and couldn't breath. My vision became hazy and everything thought the day became a slight haze. My only thoughts were Mayuyu was going to leave me. She had promised me….

None of the adults had suspected anything was wrong with me but deep down I was emotionally broken. I was so far gone that nothing matter. So, I pretended. I put up one of my best act I could muster. No one would notice until I was gone. When it came time to cut the cake, Mayuyu was looking at me with eyes filled with concern. She saw through my act. I didn't want her concern, her pity, her lies…I had nothing left if the one person I held dear was willing to betray me so easily. I didn't want any of it.

Everyone in the room was shocked by what had happen in a few second of happiness. Instead of cutting the cake, I was ready to end it all, but Mayuyu had stopped me. I cried. I hated her but I couldn't help but cry for her. During her attempt to stop me, I had managed to wound Mayuyu, resulting in that scar. She was bleeding but my stupid mouse was smiling happily saying it was ok. That everything was going to be fine...

But everything was not fine. I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't want to be in this room anymore. I had injured the one person I had cared about. So I ran. I ran as far as I could out of the house. I felt everything that had happen until now was all a dream. A horrible nightmare rather than a dream and when i wake up Mayuyu would be right next to me. It would be the day after my birthday and she wouldn't have to leave. But it was all a illusion I had made up to lie to myself. To protect myself from the truth and before I could snap myself out of my delusion, I heard Mayuyu screamed my name.

Not knowing what was happening, Mayuyu pushed forward causing me to fall down on to the ground. I look up just in time to see her get hit by a truck. Why!? I don't understand. I hate you, Mayuyu. You saw through my act so you should have known. Why did you try to save me not once but twice? Why protect me after that? I didn't understand any of it.

None of the adults had blame me for what happen instead they all felt guilty. Before Mayuyu had passed out, she said it wasn't my fault. That I was lonely for being neglected. That I was going to be all alone again when she has to leave. That no one told me the truth until I found out the hard way.

Everyone began to take pity on me. Mayuyu had ruin my chance and now everyone watches me like a hawk. My movements and actions were limited. They were all afraid of this incident repeating itself. I hated this. I hated her. I didn't want any of this. I kept to myself and didn't leave my room. I didn't bother to visit Mayuyu at the hospital until my parent's forced me to on the last day before her departure.

The Watanabes had stayed behind to look after Mayuyu, when she was hospitalized. Uncle had stated another offer would come once again and this time they wouldn't leave without telling us. In that quiet hospital room, Mayuyu was sleeping and I was bored in here. I didn't want to look at the person I hate let alone be in the same room. I was so tempted to kill her right then and there. She was so defenseless but Aunty was in here at that time. My parents were with my uncle somewhere so I waited patiently untilI was all alone with my Mayuyu~

It seems god was on my side by sending a doctor into the room. It seems he wanted to discuss something important so Aunty step outside for a few minutes. Using this opportunity I climbed unto the bed and got on top of her ready to do my deed. Cursing my luck, Mayuyu had woken up groggy. Not knowing what to do I just sat there on top of her, waiting for her to call for help. But Mayuyu's next action made me surprise. Instead of doing what a normal person would, she mumbled a soft apology and kissed me. Yes, Mayuyu kissed me. She was the one who stole my first kiss. Mou~ Stupid Mayuyu taking my first kiss and not remembering…

To say I was surprised was a understatement, maybe shock would have fit my current predicament then. I remember my eyes had widen when Mayuyu had forcefully slip her tongue into my mouth. I didn't think a 10 year old Mayuyu would have been so aggressive then let alone knew how to french kiss. Ah~ The kiss was filled with such love that I thought I was going to suffocate from it. It was so pleasant and memorable until our parents came in…

Both of our parents and the doctor were very red faced seeing Mayuyu kissing me in her arms. I hadn't realized how tight she was holding on to me and what's worse was my stupid mouse fell back asleep after the kiss. I had never been so embraced before in my life until now. Not even this morning encounter with my parents, Rena and her puppy could compare to this.

Papa and Uncle were laughing so hard and saying things like we were made for each other while Mama was trying to keep them quiet, muttering "we are in a hospital". Aunty chuckled at my embarrass face, but she was kind enough to unwrap Mayuyu from me and apologized, saying how Mayuyu kept asking for me when she was awake. Mou~ I hope you had a taste of your own medicine this morning Mayuyu~ _This was all your fault! You have no one to blame but yourself~ _I can't look you in the face properly without remembering _that!_

Soon after, Mayu's parent's had passed away and I regretted not getting the chance to apologized for my behavior, for hurting Mayuyu. And once again, Mayuyu had left me causing my hatred for her to grow again. I know she was in pain from her loss but that idiot didn't bother to think how I would feel when she left. Stupid Mayuyu broke my promise not once but _twice!_

Mama had asked me to try and understand Mayuyu, to not be mad at her any longer and to wait for her to come back. She reasoned now that the Watanabes are gone, my parents have custody over her until she's of age. So Mayuyu has to return back home to me some day. She only left so she can learn to be independent and that she still love me. Even for my mother, she can be cruel to me when she wants too… Mama had brought up the incident with the kiss and tease me. She remarked how I can't really hate Mayuyu seeing how I was enjoying the kiss. _What a low blow!_ I didn't want to remember _that!_ It was so embarrassing….

So I gave up and pretended to forgive Mayuyu in front of my parents but it was all an act. Soon my parents began to spoil me after the incident and I began to put on a facade to fool them. They could never tell from my act that I was planing my revenge on Mayuyu. No one can. Not even Rena and Sae knew as we were growing up, I had played everyone to my whims and wishes like a puppet master. No one can stop me except Mayuyu…

My stupid yet lovable mouse was the only person I could think of. Night and day, day and night. Every day had turn into weeks, those weeks turn into months and those months into years. Years after years I had become obsess with my cousin to the point of insanity.

I wonder when had this hatred had become love? Did I always loved Mayuyu from the start and confused her actions as a betrayal instead of a heartbreak? Was it our separation that made my heart grow fonder perhaps?

Either way, all I know is I love Mayuyu. I love her so much even if it kills me to have her become mine~ But is Mayuyu mine again? Even I don't know, her departure have left me insecure. I want to know if she's truly mine and only mine. I don't want anyone to have her. No one can. Not even Rena can, or Sae, or everyone else in the danso club, Rena's puppy, even my own parents can't have my mouse. She's mine and only mine~

I'm just glad our engagement is still valid. At least that ease my mind , if only a little. I'm the only one who has a final say in it based on the agreements from both our parents, whom had both consented. Even Mayuyu said it was fine when she found out for the first time. My little mouse~, you may be very smart now but you were very stupid when you were little~ I'm not going to let you get away from me a third time. I will never release you from the confined of this marriage, _ever~_ I will keep you bind to me even in death~

After all, Mayuyu is the only one who knows me best, not even my parents know what's goes through my mind all the time. She is my other half now. Rena and Sae have been my best friends ever since we were young; they had always been there for me and I hold them very dear but they are not Mayuyu. Nothing can compare to my little mouse, Mayuyu would always know what I'm thinking and how I feel.

She can be very stubborn about it until I stop my act. That's why it was so easy to fool Rena and Sae, those two never suspected I had orchestrated yesterday event. For everything to become hectic in order to get closer to Mayuyu. In order to obtain my mouse, I even rig the bidding board so no one else could bid on Mayuyu but me. No one even knew it had happen and Mayuyu was too confused from my behavior to even noticed, I had let my act slip a little.

It didn't mean too. It was all Mayuyu's fault for being so cute and nice to me. That idiot even made me my favorite cake when she knew I was hungry. I really couldn't help it! She even notice I was hot sitting at the top bar yesterday and made me my favorite drink. Mou! Stupid Mayuyu! You made me too lax from being next to you.

I don't want to share you with anyone else. I'm so jealous of them, they can see you everyday after school. They can talk to you without holding back. I just want you with me again…Ah! I'm late!

Quickly making my way over to the closet, I began to pick apart the clothes I had. Hmmm, I wonder what would catch Mayuyu's fancy? Just thinking about her is making me all giddy again.

Mou, Mayuyu~ Why don't you just admit you are mine already? I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. Taking one final look at the mirror, I adjusted my hair to Mayuyu's liking….oh! I forgot to give Mayuyu her chocolates yesterday. Maybe I can feed some to her later…

Putting them inside my bag, I walked out of my room to meet up with everyone at the front. Descending the stairs, I quickly latched myself onto Mayuyu surprising her along the way.

Hearing her small cry was cute. Turning around, I suddenly saw Mayuyu was wearing her glasses again…AH! She's wearing the red ones again…_Shoot!_ Mou~ Why that one again? Seriously, how am I going to control myself today!? In front of my parents no less!? Stupid clueless Mayuyu….

I quickly unwrap myself from her and went on over towards my parents. I saw Mayuyu giving me a curious glance but I quickly dismissed it, hoping to distract myself from glasses-wearing Mayuyu….

Ok, I have to confess. It's my dirtiest secret that no one knows, not even Mayuyu, herself knows it. Mayuyu is so _cute_ wearing glasses, especially the red ones. So whenever I see her wearing them, which is almost always, I always lose my composure. It's a _sin_ for her to _wear them!_ They fit her so well that it make me want to jump her right then and there. _Literally!_ Most of the time at school, I didn't even care where we were or who saw us I wanted to take Mayuyu at that moment. Ugh, it not _fair! _Why isn't life _fair!? Why?_

Mou~ Stupid clueless Mayuyu, I don't want other people to see how cute you are with them on. It should be seen by me and only me. You need to remember your mine and only mine~ I will make you remember by the end of today, rather you want to or not!

**_YOU. ARE. MINE~_**

* * *

I, Watanabe Mayu, is utterly confused about my cousin's odd behavior for once. My cousin, Yuki, who hates me had kiss me. She had stolen my first kiss, yet why does her lips feel oddly familiar and comfortable one mine? Ugh, I can't think about it right now.

Right! The thing I need to concern myself with right now, is why is it so hard to read Yuki now? This has never happen before unless she is playing us all for a fool. That was my only logical conclusion I could come up with. It would make perfect sense behind her odd behavior. She must have slip up somehow, but when?

Damn. It' doesn't matter when, the problem now is what is she scheming? It would seem whenever I'm involve in the equation Yuki would always cause bad things to happen. Ah~ Yuki can be a really scary person when she wants to be. I wonder why I still love her? I must have been hit on the head too hard for me to love a crazy person.

A near death experience can do that to a person, especially blunt force trauma, it can also change a person for good or for worse. And for Yuki's case, it had gotten worse, far worse. I don't want a repeat of last time. I don't have nine lives like a cat to stop her every time she feels like going on a suicidal rampage.

Sigh. Maybe I should just accept my fate and come back? That way everyone will ok but me. I will just have to sell my soul to a devil to ensure everyone's safe…ok, I will do it! I will stop Yuki from manipulating everyone, from hurting everyone, even herself. The only person who has to suffer from her mental sickness should be no one but me. That way, maybe I can atone for my sins and have Yuki forgive me…..maybe..if I make it that far…

Getting up from the bed, I change into a new set of clothes I had at the Kashiwagi's. I was always careful whenever I change at school or at Jurina and mine shared apartment. I like to wear clothing that hid my frame, to prevent anyone from seeing my scars. I didn't want anyone to make a fuss or ask me annoying questions about it. The only one who knew about my well kept secret is Yuki….but that's because she suddenly molested me last night. Ugh, I can still remember her touch from last night, her delicate and feathery touch felt nice against my skin….Bakarin! When had you become so perverted!?

I need to be extra cautious from now on. But, Yuki is smart if she managed to figured out the scar she touched was from her 6 years ago. It was only a matter of time until she find out about the one I got on my back. The doctors had told my parents I was lucky to have survive the accident. The injury I sustain on my back would scar

and may cause me pain from time to time in the near future, if I over-exerted myself too much, but it wouldn't hinder me from my day to day activity. So far, I haven't felt any pain in these last 6 years so I'm grateful for that.

Grabbing my silver hoodie, I quickly rushed down stairs in order to avoid Yuki if she happens to come out of room the same time as me. I'm not mentally prepare for her right now, nor am I looking forward to this triple date at the moment. It would seem I was the second to last one to arrive. Phew~ No Yuki in sight, I can finally relax.

"Mayuyu, how are you?" a woman's voiced called out. I turned around just in time to see Yuki's parents in front of me.

"Ah, Mama-rin. I'm fine just tired…" I spoke up.

"I'm sure you are~ I bet our dear Yuki-chan kept you up all night, didn't she? HAHA" Papa-rin laughed out loud.

"Ah, yea…you can say day. Yuki was really rough…" I mutter thinking back to last night. She was really rough and scary….w…wha….AH!

"_W..WAIT!_ It's not what you think, I mean…w..we didn't do it. We-"

"It's ok, we understand perfectly. Ah, young love~ I can't wait for you to be part of our family soon." Papa-rin cut me off. Stupid old geezer, you don't understand at all. Stop with your delusion. Curse you Japanese government! Why did you make it legal for cousins to get marry!?

"Dear, stop it. You can't tease Mayuyu until Yuki is here. Where's the fun in that~" Mama-rin chuckled. Yes! Mama-rin to the rescue…or so I thought. My god, I didn't realize my relatives were this bad. And these two were the one who actually raise Yuki. I hope they aren't the reason for Yuki's twisted personality!

"That reminds me honey, didn't we catch Yuki-chan and Mayu in a similar fashion before?"

"Ah, your right dear. I think it was their first kiss that time too. When we went to visit Mayu at the hospital."

"Eh?" What the heck are they talking about? My first kiss? Wasn't this morning my first kiss? And what's this about Yuki visiting me when I was hospitalized?

"Ah, you probably don't remember Mayu. But we came to visit when you were sleeping." Papa-rin spoke to clear my confusion.

"And you mother had left you and Yuki alone in your room to go talk to the doctor about something. And boy were we surprise when the four us including the doctor showed up inside your room." Mama-rin continued.

"Um….may I asked what exactly happen?" I asked nerversouly. Somehow, I'm really scared to find out. The truth can be a really scary thing.

"Let's just say, I didn't think you had it in you Mayu. Poor Yuki-chan was so embarrassed that she couldn't look you in the eyes after that and whenever we brought that up, she would get red face quickly. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Papa-rin laughed loudly. Ugh. Just tell me what happen you silly old man. I want to know if Yuki stole my first kiss this morning or when I was a uncouisous 10 year old.

"Dear you are teasing Mayuyu again. Anyway, we were just shock that's all. We never knew you knew how to french kiss at your age back then. You even fell asleep right after without letting Yuki go that your mother had to pry you off of Yuki. It was cute. You even kept on mumbling how Yuki was your wife and that it was fine to finally kiss her." Mama-rin chuckled.

"!?" I was the one who stolen Yuki's first kiss!? It wasn't the other way around. What the hell younger me! What was I thinking back then. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed. No wonder Yuki stayed away from me 6 years ago. How would I even face her if I knew back then. Damn my uncle and aunt laughing to their hearts content. I will not stand here and idly let them laugh at me any longer!

"Ano, may I be excuse? I wanted to ask Jurina something." I asked politely.

"Oh, go right ahead dear."

"Yes, don't mind us."

With that, I went over to Rena and Jurina. Sigh. This is going to be a long and tiring day. I just know it. With Yuki and her parents, I don't think I can make it. I saw Rena waved to me when I was in her line of sight. That beckoned for Jurina to turn around.

"Mayuyu, you're alive!" Jurina chirped.

"Of course I'm alive, you idiot. What's that suppose to mean any way?" I snapped at Jurina.

"Well…we were both surprise Yuki was in your room…" Rena trailed off.

"Ah, don't remind me. Last nig- AH!" I yelped, as someone latched themselves onto me. Now, I know only two people who would do this and currently one of them is right beside Rena while the other one was not presently in the room before…until now...

Turning around, I was not surprise to see Yuki's smiling face as she tightening her grip on me. A few seconds later, her smiled had falter and a faint blush washed over her face. Letting me go, she began to walk over to her parents ignoring my presence in a matter of seconds.

What the hell!? Why is she ignoring me now after what she did last night and just a few moments ago. Ugh. This girl really is so bi-polar or something. My mind can't compute that fast.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yuki?" Rena asked.

"Me too." I replied. I wish there was a guidebook on how to manage a girl name Kashiwagi Yuki right now. Seeing as how everyone was here, Uncle had all usher us inside his favorite car. Offering to drive us this time instead of the driver. Statintng he wanted this to be a surprise and that he was taking us to one of his favorite restaurants. As to which one, even I don't know. Uncle has too many favorites to count.

* * *

Why is fate so cruel!? The car ride here was horrible to say the least. The back seat was really cramp in Uncle's car and did I mentioned his driving skills were really poor? I thought I had nearly died twice coming here.

The back row was occupy by Rena, who was sitting by the window seat, follow by Jurina, then me and lastly, Yuki. She had somehow wanted to sit by the window. I guess she far saw I might had made a run for it the moment we got out of the car. It was really cramp for the four of us to squeeze in and no thanks to Uncle bad driving, I ended up on top of Yuki or Yuki on top of me too many times to count. The, two times I thought I nearly died was from suffocation, due to Yuki's chest pressing **_HARD_** against my face. As much as I love how that feels as the next guy, it wasn't a totally good feeling. I mean, yes I enjoyed myself but I need to breath and I was quite embarrass taking advantage of Yuki like that. My apologies always ended up being muffle by Mama-rin's teasing and Yuki embarrass denial towards her mother.

Also, overtime Uncle made a mad turn we literally go flying to one corner of the car. How does Aunty put up with this? Even the seat belts don't help. Midway, Yuki got annoyed with me flying on top of Jurina for the first time, she practically pulled me out of my seat belts, forcing me to sit on top of her and hugging me tight towards her frame. I couldn't move, let alone I didn't try to struggle my way out of her grip in a moving car. That's basically asking for suicide. I can hear Uncle and Aunty laughing at the front while Rena and Jurina gave me there sympathies. But the WMatsui were being too lovey dovey to really care about my predicament. Yuki was the only one who was happy out of the two of us. She was snuggling closer to me without a care in the world. At least she didn't try to molest me this time.

Once we had arrive, we saw Sae and Sayaka waiting inside for a table. Yuki's mood seem to turn sour from here and that was based on the indication of her grip tightening around my hand. Now, I love my Uncle but sometimes he can be a real idiot like Jurina here with not reading the mood and did something really stupid. He had invited Sae and her date to join us at our table seeing how he had already made a reservation in advance. What's two more people, right? Adding them wouldn't hurt anyone right?

_WRONG_. The answer is totally wrong, its the worse choice possible choice when the seating order is a complete bust. To my left was Yuki follow by her parents, the WMatsuis, Sae and Sayaka leading up to my right. The entire time as we were waiting for out food to arrive, Yuki's black aura had been sky rocketing higher and higher. And once more like I said, if looks can kill, Sayaka and I would had been dead with her constant glare.

I think from last night I can kindly conclude that Yuki likes me to some extend but also hating my guts at the same time. Yesterday incident with the table was due to Sayaka talking with me and Yuki got jealous. And today seems to be heading for the same repeat as yesterday.

Now, normally its not my place to say, but Sae was being a really bad date and causing trouble for everyone but herself and Yuki's parents. The Genking was happily chatting away with Rena, who in return is neglecting Jurina and making her envious. Sayaka, on the other hand got tired of trying to catch Sae's attention and decided to strike up a conversation with me, causing me not give Yuki any attention, not that it matters anyway seeing how Yuki refuse to meet my eye. I'm not a rude person and neither is Rena, and I know for a fact that both of us didn't want to be a bad date but we can't just go ignore the person who had ask us something first now can we?

Seriously this was really Sae's fault, for a person who likes Sayaka she can be a real idiot and a jerk sometimes. Once in a while I would break away from my conversation to look back at Yuki. Whenever our eyes met she would shy away from my attention and abruptly talk with Mama-rin. I had figured she didn't want to talk during those moments so I would turn back to Sayaka. But from the corners of my eyes I can see Yuki was sulking. This girl is too tsundere right now!

Soon our conversation came to a halt when our food arrived and everyone happily dig in. This time, thanks to the food there was a change of flow in our conversation. Yuki's parents were still talking to each other. Meh. Sae had finally strike up a conversation with Sayaka this time which let the WMatsui couple to finally start their date. This also left me with a opportunity for Yuki to talk to me but she was still sulking.

Hmmmmm, what can I do to make cheer her up. Just when I was about to say something. Yuki had gotten up saying she needed to use the restroom. Normally it was none of my concern but I know Yuki, and I fear she might do something to Sayaka, who had went to the restroom previously before Yuki. Even though she promised me not to last night. I quickly excuse myself and follow her shortly after.

* * *

Taking a sharp turn into the bathroom, I arrive just in time to see Yuki act on the poor unsuspecting Sayaka by the sink. What was Yuki going to do with that?

"Erm, Sayaka how is your date with Sae so far?" I asked, hoping to catch both Yuki and Sayaka's attention.

"Oh, Kashiwagi. Mayu. Didn't think you guys were in here." Sayaka looked up.

"Um, yea….I didn't know Mayuyu was in here.." Yuki mumble as she try to hide that object in the back of her hands. Seriously what is that? I can't even see from here.

"Sae been great so far. I think? I just wish she can stop being a flirt." Sayaka replied.

"Ah, I know what you mean. I even told her to stop that." I answered, while walking up to Yuki and grabbing a hold on her.

"Hmmm, but I see you two are working out nicely. You guys are even holding hands." Sayaka chuckled.

"That's because Mayuyu is mine. I want let anyone have her. Not even you Akimoto." Yuki huffed.

"Um….Yuki..." I trailed. Why is she being so bratty about this. Not to mention rude!

"Hahahhaha, you guys are cute. It's fine Mayu. You have nothing to worry about Kashiwagi, Mayu is not my type. She's too small. Plus, I only see her as a little sister." Sayaka chuckled out loud.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" I yelled. Seriously I feel insulted for being called small.

"Just like I said. You are small. A little sister or maybe a daughter material."

"Wha-What!? Now I'm a daughter? I feel insulted."

"Yea yea, see you two outside. Try not to do anything too weird in there you two, ya hear."

With that Sayaka had left the two us alone in the restroom with a indication we might have done something inappropriate in one of the stalls. Thankfully it was really just the two of us and no other customers heard Sayaka's remark. Turning my attention back to Yuki, I can see her fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She looks really cute like a kid getting caught red handed with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Yuki." I replied soflty.

"…Mayuyu…" Yuki mumbled, taking a step back as I approach her.

"Can you give me what you have in your hands? Please?"

"There's nothing in them…." Yuki repiled with feign innocent.

"Don't lie. I know you were going to do something to Sayaka. You even promise me you wouldn't." I deadpanned.

"Mou~ Fine, take it. I don't need it anymore. You can have it. Hmph!" Yuki replied sulkily.

Having the object in my hand, I took a closer look only to realize it was a taser. Are you kidding me? Of all things, it had to be a taser? Good thing I came on time or else I would have an unconscious Sayaka on my hands. My only concern now is where on earth did Yuki get this...

"Yuki."

"….."

"Yuki!"

"….."

"YUKI!"

"Mou, Papa brought it for me, saying it's for self-defense. Hmph."

"Yes, self-defense not for you to go attack innocent victims. You promised me last night."

"But she was all over you!"

"We were just talking to each. That's also no excuse, you were ignoring me whenever I try to talk to you."

"..….."

"We are friends. You just heard what Sayaka said a few moments ago. I'm not her type and she see me as a little sister."

"Still…."

Sigh. What am I going to do with her? She's still too dangerous on her own if I don't keep eye on her. Maybe I can…wait, I hear voices. Drats. I don't want them to interrupt my talk with Yuki and if we go back outside Yuki might not want to talk to me again. Grabbing her hand, I quickly drag the both of us to the farthest stalls, hoping they would leave soon.

I had usher Yuki inside first, follow by me locking the door. Once inside, I didn't realize for a fancy restaurant, the stalls were really tiny, it was clean but tiny. With two people inside if felt really cramp. Damn, this is the worse possible outcome I could be in right now. I turn around to see Yuki sitting on top of the toilet seat cover a few inches away from me, once again playing with the hem of her skirt.

Now that I take a good look at Yuki's outfit today, she was dressed really nicely and made her look like a real princess. The open button wool sweater fitted her frame perfectly while the white blouse and skirt I see underneath have accented her curves very nicely and- wha…STOP! What am I doing staring at Yuki like a pervert? Ugh, I turned my attention to the left so I wouldn't have to look at Yuki any longer than I had too. I hope my action didn't offend her. Ah, the voices are getting louder. Is that Sae's voice I hear?

"Mayuy-"

"Shhhhh." I cut Yuki off while placing my hand over her mouth. I don't want to get caught.

"Be quiet for now until they are gone ok?" I whispered.

Yuki nodded indicating she understood. Taking my hand back, I slump back against the door and relaxed. I can hear Sae's loud energetic voice talking to Mama-rin about something nothing in particular. There were other voices I'm not familiar with, so I assume they must belong to the other female customers in the restaurants. Just when I thought the coast was clear Yuki decided to stand up, pushing her frame against me.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered.

"Mayuyu~" Yuki said huskily in my ear, leaning much closer to me this time.

"Yuki, now is not the time for this!"

"I want you now, Mayuyu~"

"Huh!?" What does she mean she wants me now? I look up to see a glaze look in her eyes. Whaa, what's wrong with Yuki now?

"Mayuyu~"

"Yuki, you need-_hmpfh!?_"

I didn't get the chance to finish saying what I wanted to say as Yuki forcefully kiss me. Damnit. Is Yuki horny now!? Is that what that look was? As I try to pry Yuki off of me, I was still scare of being found out. Half of my attention was focus on Yuki while the other half was trying to listen in on the voices waiting for them to leave. Please leave already!

Ah~ Yuki is feeling me up again. This feels too good! Her kiss and her hands….Oh god, is this going to be a repeat of last night again? Just I will actually be raped, in a bathroom, no less? Ugh, I have enough!

Taking the shoulder part of Yuki's sweater, I slid them down fast to her forearms. While deepening the kiss in hope to distract Yuki, I took her hands from under my shirt to the back of her body and quickly tied up her up using her sweater. HA! Victory! Mayu 2, Yuki 0.

However, my win was short lived when Yuki broke the kiss and glared at me. It seems she's really mad now. I quickly shut her up with another kiss, forcing my tongue in before she had the chance to yell at me. Ah…kissing Yuki feels too good. I might get addicted to this!

No sooner we broke apart for air, but I can still hear the voices. I gently push Yuki back down on the cover and climbed on top of her. She was pouting at me for more…

"Do you promise to behave?" I asked in a whisper while catching my breath.

Yuki only nodded with a blush appearing on her face. Awww, she's too cute. Submissive Yuki is just too cute! Why did Yuki have to grow up to be so cute and sexy. It makes it hard for me stay mad at her for to long. As promised, I kissed her again but this time it was a simple kissed. Like this morning, this kiss was filled with emotions. I had only put in one emotion to convey my feelings to Yuki. Love.

I still love Yuki, that much is true. Regardless of her breaking my promise last night, not to mention she is crazy or she might still be mad at me. I still love Yuki. That is my one and only truth. There is no one else I can love but her.

I broke off the kiss just in time to hear we were all alone again. Hopping off of Yuki. I turned around to help her up and untied her. She was still not looking at me in the eyes. Sigh. I quickly unlock the door, getting ready to leave when Yuki stopped me by grabbing the hem of my hoodie.

"Mayuyu….." Yuki whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not mad at you anymore." Yuki replied as she went ahead. Ah, it seems I'm forgiven. It's a good thing isn't it? It had always haunted me not knowing if she was still mad at me. Yet, why do I still feel so unsastify with this answer? Where does this leave us now anyway? Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, I returned back to our table.

Upon my return, I was surprised to say the least, Yuki had left. Mama-rin replied she had received a text from Yuki stating she wanted some fresh air and headed towards the park near here. I had requested for Yuki's number and if I could also be excused as I go look for Yuki. The WMatsui couple decided to join me as they had their fill in food.

Rena had led the three us of to the park near by only for Jurina and I to realize this was the same park that was near our apartment. Of course Rena wouldn't know, seeing how whenever she came over for a visit it was from the school's direction. The park was in the opposite direction from the school and it could easily be missed.

Once inside we began our search for Yuki. The park wasn't that big so we didn't have any problems finding her, Jurina was able to spot Yuki near the koi pond from afar. I really needed to talk to Yuki. I'm tired of not knowing what's she's thinking anymore.

"YUKI!" I yelled, as I ran up close to her with the WMatsui following close behind me.

"Ah, Mayuyu. What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I can ask you the same thing what did you leave without saying anything to me."

"Um…."

"Yuki, what's wrong? Talk to me. I'm your cousin and friend aren't I?"

"Just a friend huh…." I heard Yuki mumbled. She had gotten up with out looking at the 3 of us and ran from us. This girl! She's seriously running away from her problems like the last time.

I began to chase after her when I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. I remember the day from 6 years, I was doing the exact same thing. From the corner of my eye I see something fast approaching Yuki and like before Yuki doesn't realize its heading towards her.

"YUKI!" I screamed.

***BANG**

"MAYUYU!"

I had pushed Yuki out of the way just in time. But unlike last time, the crash didn't hurt as much and I only went flying a few feet upon contact. The grass had cushioned my fall and I had escaped with minors bruises and scratches.

"Mayuyu!" Yuki screamed as rushed over to my side. Yuki began to fuss with my well being.

"Mayu! Are you ok?" Rena asked as both she and Jurina came running up.

"Yuu-chan!?" I heard Haruna yelled not far from Rena and Jurina.

"Shiriri-chan!?" Yuko spoke up.

Ah, it seem Oshiriko-chan was the one who hit me with her….eh!? A bicycle? No wonder it didn't hurt as much as I thought. But still it was going too fast for a bicycle…

"What were you doing jumping in front of me? I could have almost hurt you! Your lucky I'm on a bike!" Yuko asked.

"You were moving too fast to be on a bike and you almost hurt my Yuki! Why don't you pay attention to how fast you were going!?" I replied as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Eh….I was just showing Nyan Nyan how fast I could go and…..you Yuki?" Yuko replied with a smirk.

Ah, I let that slip by accident. Quickly grabbing a hold on Yuki before she escaped from me again. I turned my attention back to Oshiriko-chan.

"Yes **_my_** Yuki. Now what are you doing here?" I replied monotoned.

"Sheesh, calm down. I was kidding. Don't go all cyborg on me and like I said I was showing Nyan Nyan how fast I could go. We are on a date."

"You could have hurt someone you idiot squirrel!" I yelled. Seriously, Yuki could have gotten hurt because of her! Grrrr.

***Smack**

"Ouch!" Yuko cried.

"She right Yuu-chan. I told you it was dangerous!" Haruna yelled as she and the WMatsui got here.

"I'm sorry Nyan Nyan! Please forgive me!"

"Oh no don't apologize to me. Apologize to Mayu and Kashiwagi-chan!"

"I'm sorry Shiriri-chan. Yuki."

"Apology accepted." I replied.

"Hmph!" Yuki on the hand refuse to take Yuko's apology….

"Wahhhhh, I said I'm sorry!"

"Your apology doesn't cut it. You need to be punished!" Yuki said coldly.

"WAHHHHH! Nyan Nyan help me! She's too black! I'm going to die!"

"Nope~"

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone laughed at Yuko's poor attempt to hide behind Haruna and Yuki trying to catch her. No sooner, it turned into a all out chase. I really want to help Oshiriko-chan but this is her punishment for getting me all bruised up. I seriously thought Yuki was going too get hurt.

Then all of a sudden, rain drops started pouring heavily. Tch. The weather girl lied. She said it would be sunny all day but now its raining. Looking up, I can see this was a sunshower. Hmmm this is rare, I wonder if a fox was getting marry somewhere…

Oh well, luckily for some of us, we were already underneath a giant tree so we had coverage from the rain. The only one who got wet were Yuki, Oshiriko-chan and Rena, who partially wasn't fast enough to run towards cover. I saw both of them were soak to the bone and _AH!_ Yuki's clothes is almost see through now. Taking off my hoodie, I draped it around Yuki so she wouldn't catch a cold and to prevent anyone from see her wet clothes…

"Thank Mayuyu~" Yuki replied happily.

"Your welcome…" I mumbled embarrassly.

"Aww, look at you two love birds." Yuko spoke up.

"Yuu-chan! Stop that!"

"But Nyan Nyan-_ACHOO!_" Yuko sneezed.

"So idiots do get sick." Rena spoke up.

We all looked at her and laughed. The only one not laughing was Yuko since she was still sneezing. But seriously, that was a surprise coming from Rena herself. We didn't expect the timid Rena to come up with a funny remark.

No sooner had we stop laughing, the skies managed to cleared up. We bid our farewells to the KojiYuu couple while Jurina and I took Yuki and Rena back to our apartments for a hot shower.

It took little to no effort on our part to convinced them to come over. We didn't want them to get sick, what kind of bad girlfriends would we be? Well in my case, I guess cousin or maybe fiance would fit Yuki and mine's relationship. Ugh, mou~ I seriously have no idea where we are.

* * *

The shared apartment with Jurina was the only thing I had asked of my uncle in the 6 years I was away. When Jurina and I both got the scholarships, I figured it was time for us to become more independent. Uncle was kind enough to find us a nice place near the academy through his friend. With the money we make at the club, it was enough to pay rent and buy our daily necessities. Located on the 10th floor, the place we lived in was accompany with a doorman/front desk person and working elevators. It look kind of like a 5 star hotel, well almost.

The apartment was big but it wasn't too big to be consider a condo, the layout was more similar to a studio apartment. There was three rooms. Two of them are currently occupy by Jurina and I. The last one was made into a guest room, but it had really become Rena's room since she's the only one who comes over. Uncle's friend had given us the apartment where each room had its own bathroom. The bathroom itself was small but it house everything a person would needed and it didn't make them feel cramp or claustrophobic.

There was no dining room but the living room was connected to a open bar kitchen, so it was all good. Jurina and I take turns everyday cooking and it seems today was my turn. Guess I have to make dinner tonight, I wonder if curry is fine? We also have a washer and dryer set in the far of corner but we take care of our own laundry.

Opening the door to our apartment, Rena and Jurina went to their respected rooms to either change or shower. I led Yuki into my room to and beckoned her inside my bathroom to use the shower.

My room can be describe as a otaku room but I always keep it clean and neat. I have bookcases filled with mangas and light novels. On my desk is a dual-screen monitor computer with a few hetalia figures on it. My bed is placed at the corner infront of the window. Oh, that reminds me I need to put the curtains down. There! Now no one can peek into my room and see Yuki changing if she decides to comes out. I know I'm being silly and this is the 10th floor but its safe to be sorry.

Hearing the water turned on, I headed on over to Rena's room and asked for a change of clothes that Yuki could borrow. Both Jurina and I were too small to have anything Yuki could fit in and Rena was more than happy to obliged. She handed me a set of clothes and undergarments saying these would fit Yuki. I didn't bother looking at what they were.

Returning back into my room with the set of clothes in hand, I knocked on the bathroom door indicating I was coming in. Boy, was that a big mistake. I quickly place Rena's clothed on top of the toliet cover seat and picked up all of Yuki's wet clothes from the floor. That also include her undergarments…I feel like such a pervert and I seems Yuki has more than one lacy lingeries. I thought this morning was outfit was bad but this is on the same level. Ah…I need to stop looking.

I told Yuki where the new set of clothes was and got out of there really fast before she can respond. I didn't wanted to see something that shouldn't be seen. Checking if my phone and keys were still in my pocket, headed back to the living and placed Yuki's clothes in the dryer. Jurina had came out a few seconds later with Rena's clothes.

"Mayuyu are you making dinner tonight?" Jurina asked.

"Hmmm, yea is curry fine?"

"Sure, Rena-chan said she's going to spend the night here. Is Yuki-chan staying?"

Ah, that thought had not cross my mind. If I don't let her stay, she might be in a bad mood later on but on the other hand if I do let her stay, I would be endangering myself. Yuki might take this opportunity and take advantage of me again. Not to mention she we don't have a extra room. I could always let her stay in my room and I take the couch.

"I'm not sure I didn't think about." I replied back to Jurina.

"Really!?"

"Yea. Anyway, can you take care of the laundry as I go grocery shopping?" I asked.

"Sure. You need any money?"

"Nope I'm fine. Want me to get you anything while I'm there?"

"Hmmmmm, ah! Get me more melon pan for Rena-chan."

"Kay, also can you and Rena keep Yuki company while I'm gone? Tell her she can spend the night here."

"Sure."

With that out of the way, I left the apartment to buy enough ingredients to make curry for 4 people. I also brought some melon pan Jurina had requested and watermelon juice for Yuki, seeing how she its her favorite.

When I got back, Rena was watching anime in the living room with Jurina sitting next to her reading a book. I passed a melon pan to Jurina who then passed it to Rena.

"Thanks, I owe you one. Yuki is sleeping in your room. Need any help making dinner?" Jurina asked.

"Hmmm, not really. You guys can just relaxed. It's been a long day for all of us and cooking is relaxing to me." I replied nonchalantly. It was true, I feel more at peace when I'm cooking.

"Kay, call us over if you need help."

"Mmmmm." I replied.

Walking over to the kitchen, I placed everything I wasn't going to use in the refrigerator and began to wash the rice. About an hour later the dinner was done. I placed 2 plates on the counter top and one to the side. Calling them over, I gave Rena hers specifically. Rena's curry was the only one I made extra spicy, the redness was a indication of it. One time Jurina had mistakenly took Rena's plate and ate it. The resulting factor was Jurina crying from her eyes due to how spicy it was.

Removing my apron, I took out my phone and texted Mama-rin telling her Yuki will be staying the night at my place and we would come back tomorrow to pick up our belongings. Before I could put my phone back into my pocket, Mama-rin had texted me back so fast saying it was ok and that Papa-rin said not to stay up all night playing. Seriously, those two need to get it through thick skulls we weren't doing any dirty things. Ugh, it was all a misunderstanding!

Walking into my room, I turned on the light to wake Yuki up. The sight before me made me speechless. Yuki was really beautiful when she was sleeping but what surprise me the most was what she was wearing. Apparently, Rena also likes to wear lacy undergarments. I bet Jurina must be thrill by this fact or she must had already known. And that was all she was wearing while sleeping on my bed, now that I think about it, it was the same this morning too. Does Yuki not wear anything else when she sleep!? Where was the clothes Rena gave me for her to wear?

Ugh, Bakarin! I walk over and shook her lightly. Nothing happen, so I did the same thing. Still not budging…

"Yuki, wake up now." I whispered into her ear. This did something, now she's clinging onto me…

"Yuki, wake up! I made dinner." I said a little louder. Nope. Still sleeping. How deep of a sleeper is she?

"Yuki, it's time to eat!" I said. This time I also shook her with more force.

"Hmmmmm…..Mayuyu…..?" Yuki mumbled as she tighten her hold on me…..UGH. Too tight!

"Yea, it's time to wake up. I made dinner." I spoke.

"Hmmmm….kay…." Yuki yawned as she let go of me.

I quickly search around my room for her to wear as Yuki rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Landing on my chair, I saw my pink hoodie hung neatly on it. This one was a size too big compare to the one I had at the Kashiwagi's so it should fit Yuki perfectly.

"Here, wear this." I held out the pink sweater to Yuki.

"But I'm hot." Yuki replied.

"You can't go out dress like that." I said without looking at her. Ah~ I really want to have a good look but….

"I don't want too~"

"Yuki behave."

"Mayuyu~" Yuki replied happily. Ugh, this spoiled princess. What am I to do with her? I'm at my wits ends here.

"If I let you sleep with me later will you put this on?" I reasoned. I have no choice. There was no way in hell I was going to let Rena and Jurina stay at Yuki's sexy body. It's just wrong.

"Promise?"

"I promise. And, if I break my promise this time I will grant you a wish."

"Really!? No lies this time?"

"Yes. No lies."

"But I can't really trust a mouse, they always lie….."

"Yukirin!" I yelled. Now, I'm annoyed. I just want her to put this on so we can eat. Why is she toying with me?

"Mayuyu~" Yuki replied happily as she took my hoodie and put it on. Before she could leave, I stopped her and pulled the zipper up. Ah…. Damnit. I accidentally looked. Yuki looks nice in black undergarments….

"Ok, let's go."

"Un~"

Once we were outside, I handed Yuki the plate I put to the side. This one was less spicy because I know Yuki handle spicy food. Walking over to the refrigerator, I pour a glass of watermelon juice and set it next to Yuki's plate when we arrive to the living room. Jurina and Rena were already eating on the couch. Yuki too a sit on the other couch while I just plop down on the floor next to her. As long as I'm near her she won't make a fuss. I hope.

"What took you guys so long?" Jurina asked in between bites.

"Ah, Yuki is a deep sleeper."

"Hey! Mayuyu that's mean!" Yuki pouted. It was true but I just remain silent and kept on eating.

The rest of dinner proceed without a hitch. Once in a while, Yuki would act all spoil prompting me to spoon feed her. Her reason being, the day hadn't ended so the date still continued. Jurina was kind enough to do the dishes before we retired for the night. I had took this opportunity to shower while Rena was a great help in distracting Yuki. So glad she didn't follow me into the showers.

* * *

Everyone went back to their respected rooms when it came time to turn in, well almost. I saw Rena entering Jurina's room before the door closed. I suspect they were going to do more lovely dovey things…again. I'm so happy our rooms were sound proof beforehand for several important reason. One, I can watch my animes and play video games late into the night without disturbing Jurina and two, I didn't have to wake up hearing to the WMatsui's love making. Those are already on that level, they should just go get marry already!

Yuki, on the other hand follow me into my room. As tempted as it seems, I'm scared to sleep in the same room with Yuki again after last night's fiasco. If I slept in Rena's room Yuki would probably asked for a outrageous wish.

Before, I follow Yuki into bed, I dim down my lights into a cocoa color. It was too bright to sleep in and it wasn't too dark to read in it. I had develop a habit of reading before I go to bed and I don't have a nightstand next to my bed.

"Mayuyu~" Yuki said with her arms stretch out. She was position inside the bed waiting for me to come over. Ugh, why did she unzipped the hoodie? I hope she's not going to sleep dressed like that. It's showing too much!

"Yuki, zipper up. You will catch a cold." I replied getting underneath the blanket.

"But I'm hot~ Mayuyu~"

"Fine, just go to sleep already." I placed my glasses on top of my nightstand as I got comfy in bed. Yuki was still sitting on her side of the bed fidgeting and no sooner when I had settle in she climb on top of me. Seriously is this going to be a another repeat of last night?

"Mayuyu~" Yuki replied huskily. Oh dear god, I think Yuki is trying to seduce me again. This time I have a good view of her erm-cough assets cough. Did I mention already Yuki looks nice in _black lacy undergarment!?_

"Yuki, get off!"

"No." Yuki huffed.

"Yuki!" I was about to push her off when she grab a hold of my hands…_AGAIN!_ This is seriously becoming a repeat of last night. God, I hope she doesn't bring out the hand cuffs. I was a fool to trust her to behave tonight.

"Tell me about the scar on your back first. How did you get it?" Yuki said. How the fu-fudge she knew about that? I don't remember her ever seeing it! _AH! _It was this afternoon when she was feeling me up! Wait. What else did she feel!? Wahhhhh, I feel so violated!

"Mayuyu…"

"It was from the truck 6 years ago. Now let me go and get off." I replied.

"Nope~ Not until I find out if you're still mine."

"…"

"…."

"Are we seriously going to have a repeat of last night?" I asked her. She must be joking right? I just want to sleep. I'm dead tired and fate wants me to fend for my safety? This must be a joke!

"Mayu." Yuki replied dangerously. Ah. Shoot. Yuki is serious if she use my real name and not my nickname…

"You say I'm yours but am I really? I don't know what's going on through your head anymore Yuki. I can't read minds you know."

"Say, you are mine Mayuyu~"

"…." Somehow if I do as she say I wouldn't feel happy about it.

"Mayuyu…I won't let anyone else have you! I want to have you all to _myself!_ _Become mine!_" Yuki cried out. Tighten her hold on me.

"…..…" Wahhhhh, Yuki is getting too possessive again.

"Become mine Mayuyu~ Say you love me." Yuki pouted.

"…..…"

"Mayuyu~"

"Why do you want me to say it?" I asked curiously. Seriously no good ever comes out from this spoil girl.

"Mayuyu~ Say you are mine. Say you love."

"No, now let me go." Sheesh, didn't the kiss I gave you this afternoon mean anything?

"Mayuyu~"

"…." Ok. I have enough of this. Screw this. I didn't want to but it's time for me to use force. With whatever strength I had left, I manage to reverse our position and pinned Yuki down.

"Ooof-Mayuyu! Unhand me right this instance." Yuki pouted.

"Nope. Not until you behave and cut this crap." I answered back.

"Mayuyu~" Yuki whinned.

"Still not doing it."

"Mayuyu…..WAHHHHHH" Yuki cried out. Oh god, Yuki's really crying! _NOOOOO!_ What do I do? I hate it when she's cries. Damnit!

Letting go of Yuki, I pulled her up on top of me and wrap my arms around her waist, holding her tight. Ah, this feels familiar but I can't remember why….Yuki had started sobbing uncontrollably, that I didn't know what to do but talk to her.

"Yuki why are you crying?" I asked softly, wiping a tear away.

"Hic…because…hic..Mayuyu is being mean to me!" Yuki sob.

"And how am I being mean to you?"

"You..hic….won't become..hic _mine!_"

"Why do you want me to become yours?" I had asked once more.

"I'm so lonely without you." Yuki whined.

"….."

"I miss not seeing you. Hugging you. Feeling you."

"….."

"I wanted to touch you. Kiss you. Drown you in my love."

"….."

"Why did you left me? Didn't you promise to stay by my side, always? You said you love me but wasn't that a lie?"

"….."

"Mama and Papa told me to wait for you to come back but I've grown tired of waiting. I didn't want you to forget you are mine, Mayuyu~" Yuki sob louder.

"….." Wow~ Now I feel like shit. I had had made Yuki feel really insecure about our relationship. All this time I had wonder where we were and I didn't realize the one person who was hurting the most was Yuki. I'm the biggest jerk on earth….

"Yukirin, don't cry." I said softly.

Yuki sob some more, she didn't bother of listening to me. Pulling her closer to me. I kissed Yuki gently, surprising her. It was a bitter sweet kiss but more on the salty side no thanks to Yuki's tear. Breaking away, I made Yuki faced me.

"Mayuyu…." Yuki whisperd softly.

"I'm sorry for being a idiot. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you. I'm sorry for leaving. And I'm sorry for making you wait so long." I replied with regret.

"Mayuyu….Baka, baka, baka, baka, bakaaaa!" Yuki cried out, as she pound me on the chest. I continue to let Yuki hit me until she was sastify.

"Yukirin."

"Mayuyu….."

"Ne, can you forgive me Yukirin?" I asked.

"Mou~ Only if you say you are mine. Become mine!"

"I can't….." I replied.

"M-mayu…yu..." Yuki started to sob.

"How can I become yours if I'm already yours?" I continued.

"Eh!?" Yuki spoke.

"I said it before didn't I? When I was little, I was already yours. So how can I become yours if I was already yours to begin with?"

"Mou~ Mayuyu you idiot!" Yuki pouted.

"Ah, I'm sorry Yuki~ I love you."

"Mayuyu~" Yuki yawned.

"How about we go to sleep now?" I suggested, seeing how tired the both of us was.

"Un~ AH! I forgot!" Yuki yelled.

I sat patiently on the bed as I watch Yuki scramble through her bag. A few minutes later she came back holding a wrapped box. Climbing back on top of me, Yuki handed the wrap box to me.

"Here~ I made you chocolates." Yuki said happily. Ah…..Yuki homemade chocolates. I forgot about those, back then they were bad and deadly. I nearly died from severe food poisoning….

"I have been practicing every year with Mama! Here, try some."

Yuki took one chocolate and force it into my mouth before I had the chance to prepare myself. True to her words, she did practice. These homemade chocolates were really good. It taste better than the ones I would make at work.

"Um, how do they taste?" Yuki asked all fidgety.

Not answering Yuki, I placed another chocolate into my mouth and kissed her. Yuki yelped in surprised as I force the chocolate into her mouth. Deepening the kiss, the chocolate melts in her mouth until it was completely gone. Breaking free, I answer Yuki's question.

"It's good. It taste just like Yuki." I smirked.

"Mayuyu!" Yuki yelled.

"Hai hai, lets go to bed now." I suggested, ending the conversation. Both, Yuki and I got underneath my blanket as we got comfortable. I had let Yuki snuggle up close to me as we slept. This time Yuki didn't try to feel me up…..

* * *

Today was March 26, my birthday. There was no work today so that's a plus. I was currently waiting in the classroom for Yuki and Rena to be done with club activites. Jurina was on duty again, she was currently out taking the trash.

My relationship with Yuki after that had progress smoothly from then. Except there was a few occasion when Yuki didn't behave herself properly. Yuki was still Yuki, so her possessiveness and jealousy still scare other people. I had grown accustom to it so it doesn't really bother me anymore. What's more Yuki was behaving herself more. She had kept to her promise of not hurting people and in return I would grant any of her wishes. Most of them were just going on dates and a few occasion she would ask for kisses.

I was still living in the apartment with Jurina but I had made a set of keys for Yuki to use. Like Rena, Yuki had practically moved in with us. Well almost. Yuki mostly comes over during the weekdays and stay in my room. She had started to leave extra clothing's in a far off corner of my room, calling it Yuki's corner.

"Mayuyu~ I missed you!" Yuki called out, clinging on to me.

"Yuki, we just saw each other this morning." I replied.

"But that's too long!"

"Hai hai."

"Happy birthday Mayu." Rena said, as she handed me my present.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Oh Mayuyu, here's mine!" Yuki said happily as she gave me mine's.

"Thank you, Yuki."

No sooner, Jurina had waltz in with the trash can.

"Yo! Are you opening presents now?" Jurina asked.

"Hmmmmm, yea."

"Wait. Here's mine." Jurina said, as she toss it to me.

"Whoa…watch it."

"Whoops, sorry about that."

Everyone had gather around as I opened my presents. Jurina had gotten me a new Hetalia character song cd while Rena got me a new anime to watch. Yuki's present on the other hand made me speechless….

"You're not going to wear that are you?" Jurina asked.

"Ummm…" I replied.

"Mayuyu, you don't like it?" Yuki asked. It's not that I don't like it, its just….

"Yuki, where did you get this?" Rena asked her.

"Papa helped me."

I should have known! Only that old geezer would help Yuki get something outrageous. Sighing, I picked up Yuki's present and put it around my neck. It was a red dog collar with a tag saying _'Property of Kashiwagi Yuki'. _The things I do to make Yuki happy…..

"Yay! Now everyone knows Mayuyu belongs to me and only me." Yuki replied happily.

"Yes, yes, now let's go home. I'm hungry."

"Kay! It's my turn to cook! I will make you a feast!" Jurina chirped as she sped out of the classroom followed by Rena. I was about to walk out when Yuki held me behind.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Yuki asked.

"You don't need to ask me. I'm more than happy if you did." I said. Yuki then gave me a kiss on the lips and whispered into my ear.

"I wanted to give you the second part of your present. But you will have to wait until everyone is asleep." Yuki said huskily.

Eh!? What does she mean by that? Before I could ask Yuki about it, she had already fled the room. Mou~ Bakarin! Get back here right this instant. I don't understand what you mean! Why do I have to wait until everyone is asleep!?

"YUKI!" I yelled, as I chased after her.

* * *

_**The End.**_


End file.
